Obsessed
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: SPR takes on a vicious case in a high school. A case no one else was willing to solve. What is thought to be a strange murder, turns out to be one of SPR's most dangerous paranormal cases ever. Can the team help stop whatever is going on in this school? And can they save the life of an innocent student in the process? Being redone. Chapter 1 rewritten and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Well, if you're reading this for the first time, there isn't much to say here, so you can just skip this. If you're reading this again, then just know that the entire thing's been rewritten. Previously it was slow, jumpy, and just all over the place. I think the idea I had for the fic was too complex for me to properly convey when I first wrote this, which is why it was like that. With my style changing over the past few years, I can think of far better ways to get my ideas across, hence the reason behind the rewrite. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, though I do own the OCs involved...**

It was an average November afternoon and a small group of men were standing around a recording studio, simply chatting away. They were making plans for their new album, and were eager to begin the preparations. A cellphone belonging to one of these men suddenly went off, interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry," grunted the tall man in his mid twenties with a brown ponytail. He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, passing a glance at the screen to see if a number appeared. _A long distance call? _he thought with a frown. He answered with a simple, "Hello?"

_"Takigawa? That you?" _came a male's voice from the other end.

"Yeah, er-who is this?" He hadn't recognized the number when he'd looked at it.

_"It's Mark,*" _replied the other man.

Takigawa smiled, pleased to hear from his old friend. "Hey, Mark. What's up? Been a while, huh?" he said cheerfully, having no idea this phone call was going to endanger the lives of nearly a dozen people.

_"I'm really sorry, but I don't have much time for idle talk. I-I need your help."_

The brown haired man blinked in surprise, frown once again making an appearance on his face. He had known Mark for a few years now, but never before had he sounded so...scared. What could possibly have him so freaked out? "What's wrong? What do you need help with?"

_"...You're a monk, right?" _asked the other man slowly, as if carefully thinking.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Why?"

And so, for the next twenty minutes or so, Takigawa stood there, listening in surprise.

_"So that's our situation,"_ Mark concluded with a sigh. _"Do you think you can help us out?"_

Takigawa didn't answer at first, lost in thought as he was. Then, after a moment, he said, "Well, I know someone who might be able to, but he's really picky about what cases he accepts, not to mention the distance. You realize how far away you are from here, right? Toss in that we can't exactly sleep in the location, well..."

_"I know," _sighed Mark, _"but believe me when I say that no one wanted to take this case. ...W-we're getting desperate now."_

"Alright," replied Takigawa with a sigh of his own. "I'll speak to my acquaintance and see if I can convince him to accept. I'll call you back later, alright?"

_"Yeah, alright. Thanks, man." _Mark genuinely sounded relieved.

Takigawa hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, running agitated fingers through his long hair as he did so. Turning to his band-mates, he said, "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

It took a few minutes of convincing the group to let him go, but they could tell how important whatever this was seemed, so they didn't put up much of a fight. Half an hour later, the man walked into one of the most peculiar offices in the world; Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short. It was deserted. Or so it seemed.

"You're late!" the man of the office called out suddenly from the depths of what his young assistant liked to call his 'cave'.

Takigawa let out a laugh. "Wrong person!" he called back cheerfully. Evidently he had been waiting for the assistant mentioned above, to arrive.

A door in the far left corner opened up, and a teen fully clad in black stepped out. Deep blue eyes swept over the surrounding area before coming to rest on the ponytailed man. "Bou-san," he greeted, using Takigawa's nickname. "To what do I owe this...pleasant surprise?"

This guy was eighteen year old Oliver Davis, Noll for short. No one really called him Oliver though, because for various reasons, he had been going under the alias of Kazuya Shibuya, or, Naru. The latter nickname had been given to him by his seventeen year old assistant. According to her, it was short for 'narcissist', much like how Noll was short for 'know-it-all'*, both very fitting for the teen.

Bou-san looked around curiously, brown eyes searching. "Is Lin-san here? I need to talk to the both of you," he said, referring to Naru's older assistant.

"About what?" asked Naru coldly. He had always been rather cool like this.

"A case request actually," replied the older man, sitting down on one of the lounge couches without invitation. "I think it'll interest you."

And indeed Naru's interest seemed to have been caught, for a couple of minutes later, Naru, Bou-san, and Lin, the Chinese tech and Onmyouji of the group, were all seated in the lounge. Lin had his laptop (he hardly went anywhere without it) open and was prepared to take notes. The two SPR workers turned to look at the part time monk, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, a buddy of mine gave me a call a little while ago," began Bou-san. "His father's the principle of this high school where strange things have been happening. According to him, it's been going on for a while, but it was never anything major until now."

Naru stared impassively, while Lin typed away.

The monk went on. "It started off as small things, like students and staff feeling as if they were being watched, objects like, pens, staplers and so on, being misplaced. Every now and again there were strange sounds and voices too, but everything could be ignored, or even explained away."

"I'm assuming the activity escalated?" questioned Naru.

Bou-san inclined his head. "The students mainly, have begun getting hurt. They've been pushed down the stairs, or harmed with random objects-one student was hit in the head with a large hole puncher. A few students are even seeing apparitions now." He broke off, and hesitated, unsure of how to say the next bit.

"Go on," said Naru, eyes narrowed slightly.

"The latest incident was the most severe," he said finally. "It was just the other day. A group of students were heading into one of their classrooms, and inside...inside were three dead bodies. All hung by nooses from the ceiling. All three were students..."

Naru and Lin exchanged an alarmed glance, while silence reigned throughout the room.

"Where is the proof that these three were not killed by an actual person? Or that they were even killed? They could have committed suicide." Naru made his words sound like both a question and a statement at the same time.

Bou-san looked at him. "Because a cause of death couldn't be determined," he replied. "An autopsy was conducted, but it came out inconclusive. I mean, the Coroner was very confused, because he couldn't tell anyone _anything_. They have no idea how the three students died."

"What do you know about the three?"

"Not much," shrugged the monk. "I know all three were seventeen year old girls, and what's more, they aren't students of that particular school."

That seemed to surprise the young boss. "What? Then why were they in the building if they didn't go to school there?" Perhaps they had been visiting someone?

Here, Bou-san hesitated again. "There's a...possibility that a specific student is being targeted."

"What do you mean?" asked Lin, speaking for the first time, but continuing to type.

"From what my buddy explained, the three erm-victims, used to be friends with this one student-a girl. He said she transferred schools about three years back, and they haven't seen one another since, but these three didn't seem to know anyone else in the school besides her either, so there shouldn't have been any reason for them to be there."

"Is there any proof that _she_ didn't do it?" questioned the teen. "Paranormal or not, is it not possible?"

Bou-san shrugged again. "I don't know her, so I have no idea, but my buddy seems pretty sure it isn't her."

"...Where exactly is this school?" asked Naru curiously. "You haven't mentioned a location yet."

The brown haired monk rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "Um, well, you see-" he coughed lightly, "it's in, um, Canada?"

Naru stared. "Canada?" he repeated. "Why have they not asked anyone there to help them? Unless you're telling me that no one in Canada can help with paranormal situations," he finished sarcastically.

Bou-san just repeated what Mark had told him, and when he was done, the teen fell into thought. _Should I take the case? The location is very far and I'll have to make sure everyone can actually go. Bou-san has his band to worry about, Matsuzaki-san may have patients to take care of, John always seems to be helping with the children at the church, Yasuhara-san and Mai have school, and Hara-san has to worry about both school and the agency. He sighed inwardly. It also has the potential to be very dangerous. Three people have already died, and considering their gender and ages, both Mai and Hara-san could end up endangered. But I have confidence in this team... _Naru's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a girl walked into the lounge.

"Hey guys," she greeted happily. "Sorry I'm late, I got held back at school." She approached them and dropped her bag down on the floor next to her desk. It was only when she straightened up that she noticed the extra addition in the room. "Bou-san? What're _you_ doing here?" It wasn't often that the man dropped by.

The monk smiled and ruffled the girl's short hair when she plopped down on the couch next to him. "Hey, jou-chan. I came to make a case request on behalf on a friend of mine."

Mai's face lit up immediately. "Yay! We haven't been on a case in so long! ...Wait, you _did_ accept it, right, Naru?" asked the girl, hoping the answer would be a yes.

The young boss thought for another moment, exchanged a silent conversation with Lin, then refocused on the monk. "Call your friend and tell him I accept. He will need to make all the preparations though. I shouldn't have to be held responsible for accommodations."

Bou-san nodded and thanked Naru, telling him that his friend would definitely appreciate this. He left soon after, needing to inform his band-mates that he'd be busy for the next little while.

"Mai, call up the others and tell them to make preparations for the next two weeks or so. That, and pack up. We're going to Canada."

"...What?"

*I heard somewhere that Noll was short for Know-It-All, yet I've been told it isn't true, but whatever. It's funny.

*Fun fact: Mark is the real name of the Undertaker-my favourite wrestler.

**So yeah, better than before, right? Anyway, as of April 3, 2015, this is the only chapter edited. The rest will come eventually, the the fic won't actually be updated until the rewrite is complete. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo…here's the next chapter… I meant to put this up yesterday, but got sidetracked cause of school…and it's kinda hard to type while watching wrestling...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…I do own all the other ones though, so please no stealing them…**

Two days later, the team landed in a Toronto airport…

"Hey, Takigawa! Over here!" Called a man.

"Mark, great to see you." Said Bou-san, once the group had approached him.

Bou-san quickly introduced everyone and Mark looked around.

"Wasn't Hara-san supposed to be here too?" He asked.

"Masako-chan couldn't come." Said Bou-san. "She's missed too many days of school because of the agency, so her teachers made her stay back."

"Ahh, I see…Well then, follow me, I'll show you to the cars." Said Mark as they began to walk. "We have my car and I managed to borrow a large van from a friend of mine… I think you'll need it, considering how much equipment you have…"

Mark, Bou-san, Naru and Mai got into the van, while Lin, Yasu, John and Ayako piled into Mark's car… A couple of minutes later, Mark began to speak.

"You'll start your investigation on Sunday, that's…the day after tomorrow." He said. "You're probably tired, so you can all rest today."

"Where are we staying?" Mai asked curiously. "A hotel?"

"No, no." Said Mark airily. "You'll be staying at my place and at my neighbors place… We live in a townhouse, so it's actually divided. There's a door that leads into each other's place… The two of them are actually helping the police investigate…the girl was the first one on the scene, and because of them, the possibility of it being paranormal popped up…" Mark explained.

"Who exactly are they?" Asked Naru.

"Ruki-chan and Kaito-kun…she's 16, grade 11…he's 17, grade 12."

"…They live together…?"

"Yeah." Said Mark as he turned into an inside street. "There were some…incidents last year I believe…I can't say without their permission, so I hope you understand."

"Wait, Mark…did you actually BECOME a DETECTIVE?" Bou-san asked in surprise.

"I did…"

The monk congratulated his friend in getting his dream job…

"Mai. Stop staring outside like a five year old." Said Naru in a bored voice.

Mai huffed and looked over at her boos, who was sitting next to her.

"Just cause you've been out of Japan, doesn't mean all of us have"

"Actually Mai, you're the only one from us who's never been overseas."

"Ah…Dammit…" Mai cursed, looking down.

There was a moments silence.

"Well, here we are." Said Mark, pulling the van to a stop.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and headed into Mark's townhouse right away because it was cold out.

"I suppose we should actually go see the other two before they head to school."

Mark knocked on a door in the corner of the room and a faint voice told them to come in. Mark opened the door and allowed the others to pass him. They all filed into a living room. The team looked around with interest. The walls were painted a dark purple and all the furniture and appliances were black. It was dark…but it still looked good. It was an interesting design…

"So, where are these kids?" Asked Ayako, the red haired doctor who was also a miko.

"Ah, well they're probably getting ready." Said Mark. "I said earlier that they were going to head to school."

As soon as Mark finished his sentence, someone came down the stairs. It was a boy, who was dressed in simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt. His black hair fell into his gray eyes, and he seemed to have an ear pierced. He had a toned body…lithe…almost cat like. He was tall too, about 6'2'' …He was really hot… Following him was a girl. She too, was wearing jeans and long sleeve shirt, but had a sweater draped over her arm. She had waist length straight black hair with red highlights. She also had an odd eye colour, black with a slight red tint. She had her ears pierced as well, long earrings that fell to her shoulders. She had a perfect slim figure with curves in all the right places. She was at least a foot shorter than the boy… She was so beautiful that it almost seemed impossible for her to be human. At least, that's what the team thought. They also thought something similar about the guy.

"This is Kaito Kiryu-kun, and Ruki Otonashi-chan." Said Mark a moment later. "They're the ones I was telling you about.

The two of them said hello, and Mark then introduced the SPR team.

"This is Kazuya Shibuya-san…Lin Koujo-san…Takigawa Houshou…Ayako Matsuzaki-san."

The people mentioned all either said hello or gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"This is John Brown." Said Mark motioning towards the blond haired blue eyed priest. "This is Osamu Yasuhara-san." Said Mark motioning to the bespectacled college boy. "And this is Mai Taniyama-san." He said, indicating the brown haired brown eyed girl.

Naru sighed suddenly. "Mai, I know you're tired but at least try to stay conscious until we're told what rooms we're to stay in."

Mai yawned. "Geez Naru, we're not all inhuman monsters who can stay awake for 48 hours straight." She was being sarcastic but serious at the same time. She was actually really tired.

"That's right." Said Mark. "Let's see…there are six rooms in total…three are already occupied, but sharing will be alright… I guess Takigawa can share with me… Yasuhara-san and John can also share, and Ayako-san can get her own room… These ones can stay at my place, while the others here… Lin-san can have his own room… Shibuya-san can share with Kaito-kun, and Mai-san with Ruki-chan." He concluded. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the room arrangements and followed either Mark or Ruki. Mark went back into his townhouse with the four that were staying with him, while the other three followed Ruki up the stairs. Kaito stayed back and shoved a couple of books into his bag… At the very first door on the second floor, Ruki stopped.

"Lin-san, this is your room…the bathroom is the door to your left by the way."

Lin nodded and entered his room, closing the door behind him. The other three took another few steps down the hall, stopping at the door past the washroom.

"This is Kaito's room, Shibuya-san." Said Ruki. "There's a futon already set up for you next to his bed."

Naru also nodded in thanks before retreating into the bedroom… Ruki then opened the door to the room next to Kaito's, and beckoned Mai in. The girl stepped in and blinked in surprise… The room was painted black and red… It may sound odd, but it looked really cool.

"This is my room." Said Ruki. "The futon's set right here… Your team should be able be sleep for a few hours before we come back."

Mai nodded and thanked the other girl. Ruki smiled slightly before suddenly cursing.

"Shit! I'm late! Sorry, I gotta go."

Ruki left the room and Mai crawled into bed. She didn't really care about freshening up or changing her clothes right now. She just really wanted to sleep…

_Hm…where am I? Thought Mai. Looking around, she guessed she was in a classroom… There was a bunch of desks and a couple of chalkboards attached to the walls… Oh, this must be a classroom in that school…_

_"Mai."_

_The girl turned around and saw Gene walk up to her._

_"Gene!" Mai exclaimed happily, hugging her crush's twin._

_"Mai, make sure Noll let's Ruki-san and Kaito-san help you in this case." Said Gene letting go of the girl._

_"Why?" Asked Mai curiously._

_"The two of them will be a great help in this case… A lot more than you think they will. They're very knowledgeable about both the paranormal and detective work… There will be a time when you all will really be counting on their abilities… In fact…if you don't have their help, this case will go dead within a couple of days…" Gene explained._

_"But…we're SPR! We can solve ANYTHING!" Mai protested._

_Gene smiled. "I know." He said. "But this case'll be…different…not like your usual cases… You'll be needing the extra help… Also, when I say "the case will go dead in a couple of days" …I mean that…you'll all be killed…"_

_"What?" Mai was really surprised._

_"Tell Noll to have Matsuzaki-san make protective charms for both you and Ruki-san as well…both of you will be danger…" Said Gene beginning to fade._

_"Wait! Gene!"_

Mai suddenly woke up with a jolt, almost as if she had been electrocuted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Mai looked around and saw Ruki standing there by the closet. The brown haired girl shook her head.

"It's alright, you didn't wake me up…it was a dream…" Said Mai.

The rest of Friday went by normally… Saturday afternoon Naru decided to ask Ruki, Kaito and Mark what they knew about the case… Ruki, was the first one to speak. She got right to the point, just the way Naru liked it.

"My class was the one that discovered the corpses." She said. "It was my period two French class, I noticed my class standing there, freaked out… I went over, realized what they were looking at…had the class stay back in the hall… I went into the room and checked it out… I didn't notice anything strange… I called Mark… He and his team came and began their usual investigation… Later on, Mark told me the autopsy report was finished… They couldn't determine a COD…cause of death." She added noticing the confusion on some of their faces. "TOD was about 8:25 in the morning…time of death." She added again. "TOD was a bit less than two hours before they were found… The three of them did have two strange wounds though."

"What do you mean by strange?" Naru questioned.

"There was an upside down cross carved onto their foreheads, basically an inverted crucifix, and carved over their hearts was an inverted pentagram…"* Ruki explained.

Knowing John was most knowledgeable about this, Naru looked over at him. The priest thought for a moment.

"Well, both those symbol can mean something good…positive… But there's no denying Satanists, who use them as evil symbols… Considering they appeared on three dead bodies… My personal belief is that this may be some sort of…demonic case… It can be extremely dangerous…life threatening even… If someone is being targeted…there's a good chance they'll die." John explained cautiously.

Ruki laughed bitterly. "Looks like I'm dead then."

*I know an inverted crucifix is a good symbolism for some people, so please don't take offense from this, as well as with the inverted pentagram.

**So…ya…that's the end of this part…I know it's kinda…bland right now…and that there's not much NaruxMai yet…but I promise it'll change in the next couple of chapters, once the investigation actually starts…Trust me, there will be A LOT of NaruxMai going on…lemon later too…there'll also be a lot of KaitoxRuki…so please don't mind it…Next chapter should be up soon…Same with Revenge…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo...sorry for the delay...my mind decided to block out anything paranormal and Ghost Hunt related...So anyway...here's the next part...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, nor any of the video games I mention, nor the WWE which I'll mention eventually... But I own the other characters and ideas...so please don't steal...**

"What do you mean by that?" Ayako asked in confusion.

"Simple. I believe I'm being targeted." Said Ruki.

"And why do you think that?" Asked Naru. "Have you found any reason to believe so?"

Ruki smiled sadly and Kaito gently took her hand in his.

"As I'm sure Mark said before, the three girls who died, didn't go to our school." She said. "They used to be friends of mine."

"What do you mean 'used to' ?" Yasuhara asked adjusting his glasses.

"...They were my friends until they stabbed me in the back... I never said nor did anything to offend them, and yet... I'm not gonna go into detail. Let's just say they did things 'friends' wouldn't do... I transferred schools again, and haven't seen or spoken to them since. That was...at least two years ago." Ruki explained in a bored tone.

"How exactly does knowing them connect you to the case?" Asked Naru.

"What are the odds that three of my ex best friends, turn up DEAD in MY classroom, in the school that only THEY knew I was going to, when they don't know ANYONE other than ME in the building? Ironic much? Or have I been reading too many old case files?" Said Ruki sarcastically... But I also experience other activity... As in...hearing voices...whispering or calling my name... I'll even hear my name being called in my music... I'll see apparitions...and dark figures appearing before me...but no one else will see or hear them... My belongings will go missing... I'll get hurt too... Pushed down the stairs...chocked...cuts...bruises... I'll be sitting there and I'll suddenly get scratched or bitten... Actually, they kinda look like claw marks... See?"

Ruki, with help from Kaito, raised her shirt and turned around to show the claw marks on her back. Ayako and Mai both gasped at the sight of the long, red marks. Ruki lowered her shirt and sat back down.

"But the thing is, the activity only happens at school..."

Everyone except John looked confused. The priest however, nodded in understanding. They looked at him.

"Demons will follow you everywhere." John explained. "It doesn't matter if you're at home or school or at a mall, they'll always follow. But, that's if they're haunting you. If they're haunting a specific place on the other hand, they'll only stay at that place. Activity will only happen there." Turning to look at Ruki, he said, "If Ruki-san is being haunted, it is strange that she is only experiencing things at school."

"Yes, exactly." Said Ruki agreeing. "My theory was that perhaps the demonic is being cunning. Maybe it's doing this on purpose..."

"That is very possible." Said John.

Naru thought everything over. _If what John and Ruki-san are telling me is true...it seems highly likely that a demonic entity is behind everything... I'll need to properly investigate to determine it though..._

Lin and Naru then sat in a corner, discussing the case, while the others watched Kaito and Ruki played co-op Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker* on their PlayStation 3. They were good...really good... Eventually, everyone went to bed. Ruki and Mai, began talking.

"Hey Ruki-san?"

"You don't need to add the 'san' when you talk to me." Said Ruki.

"Okay, but only if you do the same." Mai replied with a smile.

Ruki nodded. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah...um, I was wondering why you and Kaito-san...live together." Said Mai hesitating. "I mean...Mark-san said that some...stuff happened..." She broke off.

Ruki was silent for a moment as she stroked the fur on her large teddy bear.* "...Both our families are dead." She said after a moment.

"What happened?" Asked Mai who also knew what it felt like to lose family.

Ruki hesitated slightly. "My family moved around a lot... I've lived in twelve different homes and been to at least...fifteen schools... All that started when I was six... What happened was..."* Ruki spoke for a while, telling Mai about her past...

"Oh, wow." Said Mai a while later. "I can't believe that happened..."

Ruki smiled sadly. "Yeah... But, in some ways... I'm glad it happened... That's how I met Kaito, right?"

"You love him that much?" Mai asked in slight surprise.

"Hmm." Ruki said with a nod. "We ended up living together in the middle of that mess... We were both involved in this, and he stuck by me during everything..." With a laugh she added, "Sometimes, it's hard to imagine that a little over a year ago, he was just a guy a grade higher than me, completely unrelated to my life."

Mai laughed too. "That sounds kind of like me and Naru. Except, he doesn't go to school, and we're not a couple."

"Naru?"

"Ah, I mean Kazuya... Naru's a nickname I gave him. It's short for-" Mai was suddenly cut off by Ruki, who she now looked at in confusion.

"Hang on... Lemme guess." Said Ruki.

Mai nodded and Ruki thought it over for a minute.

"Narcissist." She said suddenly. Looking up at Mai, she said, "Is that what it stands for?"

"Whoa! Is it that obvious?" Asked Mai.

"Not unless you talk to him." Said Ruki. "But I figured it out by analyzing him earlier... Not only is he a narcissist, he's obsessed with working, strong, resistant, pretty quiet, very smart, can be a complete jackass at times, and has some sort of...craving... By that, I mean there's something he just HAS to eat or drink... He'll actually get withdrawal symptoms if he doesn't have it for a long enough period of time... Hopefully it's not a drug or something..."

"It's tea." Said Mai.

Ruki blinked. "He has...a TEA obsession..."

The two teens laughed at this before Ruki spoke again.

"What about you? You like him, right?"

Mai looked down. "...Yeah."

"Have you told him?"

Mai nodded. "But he thinks I love his twin brother."

"Do you?"

No! Besides...Gene's dead... I mean, sure Gene's nicer...and actually smiles...and doesn't boss me around...and doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot, and-"

Mai then went into a rant about Naru... Ruki laughed, causing Mai to stop.

"You hate Shibuya-san, and everything about him, just as much as you love it." Said Ruki. "You live for his teasing."

"...I guess I do." Said Mai after a moment. "But, I don't know how to convince him that I love HIM...not Gene... He's already rejected me once."

Ruki thought for a moment. "That's his problem." She said suddenly. "He loves you, I know he does. He just doesn't get his hopes up, because he still thinks you love his dead twin. But, if something were to happen to you, he'd be the first one there... Has he not already shown that?"

Images started flashing through Mai's mind, all involving Naru... Ruki had been right... Naru was always the one saving her... She looked at Ruki and smiled.

"You're right." She said.

"See? You both love each other... He just needs to stop being so paranoid about his twin... Hm, maybe Gene's stolen girls from him in the past... That could be why he thinks about you and his twin like that."

"I can see that happening!" Mai exclaimed with a laugh.

"All you need to do..." Said Ruki after a minute, "is show him that you love him. The next time you're alone with him, tell him again. Tell him you love HIM, not GENE...and tell him WHY you love him."

"What if that doesn't work?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"Give him a good, hard punch." Ruki said with a shrug. "That'll definitely catch him off guard."

Both girls laughed.

"Alright...I'll give it a try." Said Mai. "But...is that what you did to Kaito-san?"

Ruki smiled. "Sorta." She said. "I liked Kaito for a while, and he obviously liked me too... But, he thought I was in love with my own twin brother."

"What...?" Mai said in surprise.

"Haha, yeah... Riku was gone when everything happened... He came back a couple of months later and naturally, I was attached to him. I mean, all twins are like that...but he just wouldn't listen."

"What did you do then?"

"Well...I remember we were standing there in the rain... Kaito was telling me how I should just be with Riku, and that he understood... I gave him a fricking uppercut."

Mai laughed. "He realized you loved him then?"

"Yep." ...

SPR began their investigation the next morning... They went to the school and into the guidance office which was to be their base.

"If you need us to do anything, just let us know." Said Ruki. "Kaito and I don't mind helping out...and I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear a growl in my ear."

"What?"

Everyone turned to look at Ruki.

"Something just growled in my ear." The girl repeated.

Before anyone could say anything, loud bangs began emanating from within the building, and they were suddenly plunged into darkness. Ruki gave a soft cry of pain, which was followed by Kaito's call of her name. The lights turned back on, and Ruki lay unconscious in Kaito's arms.

"Naru!" Mai called with a gasp.

The boy turned to look at his assistant, then looked at what Mai was looking at. The cross, which had been nailed to the wall,* was now upside down. And right under it, written in red was 'Get rid of the fucking priest or I'll fucking kill you all.'

They all gasped before looking over at John.

*I know MGS Peace Walker hasn't come out yet, but let's pretend that it has...No, wait...this case happens in November of 2011, so technically, it should be out...as should Uncharted 3 Drake's Deception, and Assassin's Creed Revelations... Ignore my inner gamer...

*It doesn't matter if she's 16. I'm the same age and I love stuffed animals...

*I'm really paranoid about people stealing my ideas. I didn't want to actually say what happened in Ruki's past, cause it's been taken directly from a book I'm writing. I'm really sorry for anyone who was actually interested in knowing what happened...

*One of the guidance counselors is Catholic, and nailed up a cross when all the activity started...

And that's it for now...I know it's still bland...but like I said, my mind's blocked out paranormal stuff, so sorry bout that...Next chapter should be up soon...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo…uhh…I don't really have anything to say this time…So, here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I do own all the others…**

John chuckled lightly. "As expected." He said.

"What do you mean, John?" Mai asked curiously.

"Demons usually react this way around priests." John explained. "But that doesn't really matter right now… We should focus on Ruki-san."

They looked at the small couch in the corner where Kaito had laid the girl down. He stayed seated on the floor, right by his girlfriend. Ayako quickly checked the girl out and found what looked like three long claw marks running around her navel.

"These are fresh…" She said.

"Oh, so that's why she made that sound of pain when the lights went out." Said Yasuhara in understanding.

"I don't understand why she passed out though." Said Ayako taking a step back. "I don't see anything that could have caused her to fall unconscious…"

"She's dreaming." Said Kaito suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Ruki has a couple of psychic powers." Kaito explained. "One of them, is the ability to Astral Project."

"Hey, isn't that what Mai does?" Bou-san asked in confusion.

Both Naru and Mai nodded.

"Explain." Said Naru.

"She's had that ability since she was a kid." Said Kaito. "Whenever spirits want to show her something, she'll just…pass out."

"You said she has another power?" Asked Lin.

"Psychokinesis." Said Kaito. "She has PK-ST and PK-MT."

Naru and Lin glanced at each other. They hadn't known that the possible target in the case had psychic abilities.

"How long does she stay unconscious for?" Asked Mai.

"An hour at least." Said Kaito. "But it depends on what's being shown to her."

"Does she get hurt?"

"Again, depending." Said Kaito. "She only gets hurt if there's a violent spirit."

"How does she react when she wakes up?" Mai asked curiously.

"Yeah, hopefully she's not like Mai." Said Bou-san with a laugh. "Considering Mai usually wakes up hurting someone, screaming, or crying." He added counting off with his fingers.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him and Kaito smiled slightly before speaking.

"Ruki's usually angry when she wakes up." He said.

"Why's that?"

"She's never shown anything good. Just…really horrible things." Said Kaito.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naru.

"She's always shown fights, rape, murder, herself getting killed… Just stuff like that… That's why she's angry when she wakes up. Also, depending on how bad what she's seen is, she'll cry. But, that's after the anger is suppressed…" Kaito explained.

Mai was surprised. She was never ONLY shown bad things… And feeling yourself be killed? She had felt that once and it had been one of the worst experiences of her life… But Ruki experienced that multiple times_… How can she take that…? Wait a sec…couldn't she be dreaming of her own death right now?_ Almost automatically, Mai looked over at the still sleeping Ruki. She seemed to be clenching Kaito's hand really tightly.

Kaito winced as Ruki's hold became even harder, and a moment later she woke up with a jolt. Her breathing was a little heavy and, as Kaito expected, she looked furious.

"Ruki…calm down." Said Kaito quietly.

"Tch… Son of a bitch." Growled Ruki.

"What did you see?" Asked Naru.

Ruki looked at him in confusion. Then she looked at Kaito and realized that he had probably told them.

"Nothing important." Ruki replied.

"You had to have seen something." Said Bou-san.

Ruki sighed. "The demon forced me to watch my family's murder, alright?" She said coldly.

Kaito stroked Ruki's long hair. "Ignore it." He said quietly. "It's just trying to fuck with you."

Ruki nodded. "I know."

She looked across the room, at the monitors._ Huh…what's that?_ She had just noticed something on one of the screens. She got up and went over to where Lin was sitting, and she drew the man's attention to that monitor.

"Is that…mist?" Ruki asked.

Lin gave a nod and beckoned Naru over. And as the three watched the screen, the mist began to clear… Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Ruki-san!"

"Hai!"

"Yasuhara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Mai, stay here. Kaito-san please stay with them. Everyone else, come with me." Naru commanded.

Ruki, Naru, Lin, John, and Bou-san left the base, and Ruki led the four upstairs to the second floor, to the classroom where the mist had been. Ruki opened the door to 205 as they all stopped out of breath. Gasps rang through the hallway.

"Oh, shit." Said Ruki softly.

**Ya…there we go…Lemonyness with Mai and Naru should start in the next chapter…And there's a reason I gave Ruki the same ability as Mai…that will be revealed later…Next part should be up soon… Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo…My mind's still blanked out, so this chapter's kinda…suckish…To me at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, nor the WWE, or any video games I may mention. I do own all the other characters though.**

Hanging from the ceiling, was another body. Just one this time though. They entered the room, but Ruki had them all stop at the entrance.

"Stay here." She said. "I don't want anyone to contaminate the crime scene."

She pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on. She then went and examined everything in the room, from the desks, to the chairs, to the floor, and the walls. She found nothing. Ruki then looked up at the body. It had been hung from the light fixtures by a noose. Needing to get level with it, she got up onto a chair. But she only reached the body's waist, so she climbed onto the closest desk. Ruki beckoned the others over.

"Can someone take some pictures of this?" She requested.

Lin pulled out his phone and began snapping photos of the body and the surrounding area, as Ruki had instructed. Bou-san went over to Ruki, and held onto her waist. He didn't want to risk the girl falling. Ruki glanced at the monk and thanked him. She had been worried that the desk would collapse beneath her. John had run to the nearest bathroom and gotten a large role of paper towel. Not having blankets, it was the best they could do. Returning to the classroom, the priest laid out long strips of it side by side, so that it formed some sort of cover on the floor. Naru was approaching the camera when they all heard a scream. Turning to the door, they saw Mai standing there, hands covering her mouth, completely horrified.

"Dammit…" Ruki cursed. "…Shibuya-san, get Mai away! Stay with her and send Kaito up."

Even though Naru was technically the boss (not hers though,) he surprisingly listened to the girl. He left the room and went after Mai who had backed up, and run away.

"Mai!" Naru called.

Mai hesitated before stopping. Naru took her by the hand.

"You need air." He declared. He took her downstairs, but stopped at the base first. "Kaito,* Ruki-san wants you up in 205."

Kaito nodded and got up, while Naru led his assistant out of the building… Mai sank down onto the ground outside the school. Naru hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her. Comforting people, especially girls, wasn't his thing. It was really weird. Mai seemed to be in a pretty bad condition considering she had only seen the body from a distance. Naru scowled when he noticed Mai was shaking. Not from sobs, but from fear. Naru silently vowed that he'd send that demon to hell…

By being outside in the fresh, but cold November air, Mai was able to relax a little. Noticing only one of her hands was warm, she looked down. Her eyes widened in surprise. Naru was holding her hand! Mistaking her look of surprise for one of fear, Naru suddenly pulled Mai into his arms. Mai looked up at him in utter confusion.

"N-Naru?"

The teen sighed before pulling away.

"Sorry." He forced himself to say. "I know I'm not Gene. I just, thought that since you were scared…"

Mai was unable to say anything because Ruki, who had suddenly come by, began to speak.

"Here." She said draping a jacket over Mai's shoulders. "I couldn't find yours, so John said to give you is. I figured you'd be cold…"

Mai thanked Ruki gratefully. The girl had been right, she was freezing.

"By the way..."

Mai looked up. Ruki bent down and whispered into Mai's ear.

"Confess now. If he still says all that crap about you loving Gene, punch him."

Mai giggled but nodded. Ruki straightened up and looked at Naru.

"And you…If you keep sayin no, I'ma frickin set Kaito on you, man."

The cinnamon eyed girl burst out laughing, and Naru just plain looked confused.

"Alright, I'll head back up now." Said Ruki. "You two should stay away until the body's taken away."

By that, she meant that Naru should stay with Mai. Ruki turned and had taken a couple of steps towards the door, when Mai called her name.

"Hey Ruki?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Ruki smiled. She went back into the school, and back up to 205. Kaito had laid the body down on the paper towel cover John had set up, and was now examining the body, while instructing Lin what to take pictures of. Ruki went over to them and knelt down on the body's other side, opposite to Kaito.

"So?" She questioned.

Kaito looked at her. "IC* on the forehead and IP* on the chest, just like the other three."

"Any other physical wounds?"

"Nothing." Said Kaito with a shake of his head.

Ruki sighed. "Should I call Mark?"

"Yeah."

Ruki gave a nod and stood back up. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the detective's number. She stepped outside the classroom as she waited for Mark to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mark?"

"Ruki?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"We found another DB.*"

"What…? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Female. 16 years of age."

"TOD? COD?"

"Not sure. The only physical wounds we can see are the inverted crucifix and pentagram. The body suddenly appeared about fifteen minutes ago, but there's a possibility that the TOD is before that."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Said Mark.

"Kay."

Ruki hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She stepped back into the classroom.

"Did you call him?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah."

Kaito gave a nod. Ruki told the others to go back downstairs and for someone to direct Mark to the classroom when the detective arrived. She told them that she and Kaito would stay with the corpse. The others agreed to this and left the room…

"Naru?"

The boy looked up.

"You're an idiot." Mai declared.

"…What?"

And then, Mai did something she never thought she'd ever dare to do. She grabbed Naru by the collar, and yanked him towards her...

*Naru'll call Kaito by his first name cause he told him to. Mai and Ruki weren't the only ones who had spent a long time talking the previous night.

*IC= inverted crucifix

*IP= inverted pentagram

*DB= dead body

**And yeah…there we go…Ugh, I really think this chapter sucks…Next part should be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo…sorry for the delay…I was going to update this on Sunday, but spent all night watching Survivor Series, which came on that day…Then Raw was on on Monday, so I couldn't do it then…I spent Tuesday doing French homework, and I realized the ending was crappy, so I rewrote the chapter on Wednesday…so yeah…Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…but I do own all the others…**

Naru's eyes widened in surprise as Mai's slightly parted lips paused a fraction of an inch away from his own. Mai suddenly poked him.

"Psych!" She got to her feet and began walking away.

This shocked Naru even further, but he couldn't help give a grin. So she wanted to tease him did she? Well, two could play at that game.

Naru got up and dashed after the girl. One second Mai was walking with a smile, and the next, she found herself pinned to the school wall.

Mai looked up at Naru in surprise. He was standing there with a devilish grin on his face. They were standing so close to each other, their chests were actually touching. Naru caught Mai's chin, and gently lifted it up. He inched closer and allowed his lips to just brush over hers, before pulling away.

Mai stood there, eyed wide. But then she smiled. It was a smile that was quite similar to the one that Naru had had on his face moments before. She reached up, wrapping her arms around her boss, and then pulled him into an actual kiss.

Naru's brain had completely stopped working at this time, so it took him a moment to properly respond. But soon, he stood there, holding his young assistant as they shared their first kiss.

It wasn't a kiss built on passion, it wasn't rough, nor did it involve tongues. It was just a soft, sweet kiss. Just as a first kiss should be.

The two soon pulled apart. Mai looked up at Naru with soft eyes.

"I really do love you, Naru. I wish you could see that." She said.

Naru stroked Mai's cheek. "I know, Mai…" He smiled. "I love you too."

Mai was so happy, that she actually began to tear up.

"I really didn't think I'd ever hear you say that." She said wiping her eyes.

"I'll say it every day if you want me to." Said Naru pulling Mai into a hug…

"Was there really another body up there?" Asked Ayako.

Bou-san nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"This is the fourth one." He said.

"Does Ruki-chan know who it is?"

"No idea."

"She didn't say anything." Said John.

The team exchanged glances…

Mark and a couple of other officers came by and took the body away, the detective promising that he'd call when the autopsy finished and the report came to him.

The team met up in the base. To nearly everyone's surprise, Naru and Mai walked in hand in hand. Once everyone was seated, Naru looked at the second young couple in the room. Ruki and Kaito could easily tell that Naru was silently asking for an explanation. They told the team everything they knew about the body, and in this case, everything they didn't know.

"So everything is basically the same as before? Like with the other three bodies?"

"Yes."

"Does that include you knowing the victim?" Asked Kaito from his seat next to his girlfriend.

Ruki looked down. "It does."

"You knew her?"

"Yeah… Her name was Gillian." Said Ruki. "Oh… I never told you the names of those three from before, right? Amanda, Rebecca, and Areen."

"So, was Gillian your friend too? Or ex-friend, or something?" Questioned Ayako.

Ruki shook her head.

"She wasn't…?"

"No… And this is what I don't understand. First, the demon kills three people who used to be my friends. That part makes sense, maybe I'll get all sad and whatever… But now, it kills someone I always hated… Gillian was basically my enemy from the moment I met her. She did shit worse than you'd ever think… I honestly don't care that she's dead." Ruki attempted to explain.

"I see." Said Naru once the girl had fallen silent.

"This demon doesn't seem to have a pattern at all." Said John thoughtfully. "But then again, demonic entities are incredibly smart… There has to be a reason it's doing this."

Ruki sighed tiredly.

"Well, as we don't seem to have any evidence, why don't we call it a day?" Said Naru.

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded…

In the middle of the night, Kaito woke up feeling hungry. Why? He didn't know either. He got out of bed and left the room quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up Naru, who had only just put away the case file and gone to sleep.

When he got downstairs, Kaito noticed that the kitchen light was on. Curious, he went over. There, he saw Ruki sitting on the counter eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing up so late?" He questioned once he had reached her.

Ruki looked at him and shrugged.

"I was hungry… What about you?"

"Same as you." Kaito replied.

He leaned in suddenly, and took a large bite out of the girl's sandwich.

"Hey!" Ruki exclaimed.

Kaito smirked.

Together, the two finished the sandwich, which didn't take that long since Kaito's bites were huge.

"So." Said Kaito a moment later. "How're you feeling?"

Ruki looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What're you talking about?"

"The four girls who died… You knew all of them, right?"

"I already said that I don't care." Said Ruki coldly.

"You may not care about Gillian, but the other three were your friends…no matter what they did." Said Kaito. He moved so that he was standing right in front of her, between her legs. "Do you really hate them that much?"

Ruki nodded, but despite this response, her eyes began filling with tears. She had cared for them at one point, and Kaito knew this. He pulled the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You're a good girl, so it's okay to cry." Kaito said gently.

Ruki buried her face in Kaito's shoulder and finally let the tears flow…

**Yeah…that's it…Sorry about not having anything creepy in this chapter…I figured I should make a sweet one at this point, cause it's gonna get serious soon…Next part should be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo…I was gonna put this up on the weekend, but I got busy playing Persona 3…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I own all the others…**

After a few minutes Ruki's sobs became sniffs. She soon became silent. Kaito continued the stroking of her hair nonetheless. He knew she still needed comforting, even if she had stopped crying. A moment later, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. Kaito reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

Ruki gave a small smile and nodded…

A few hours later, everyone headed off for the school again. SPR headed to their base, while Ruki and Kaito went off to class. Naru asked Lin to review the previous night's evidence, and the Chinese man complied…

At lunch, the two students decided to stop by the base. Lin was still reviewing the evidence, and Naru had sent everyone except Mai off to do some work. Which was surprising.

"Did anything happen to you in your classes?" Naru asked the black haired girl.

Ruki nodded. "I was sitting there, just now, and I heard another growl in my ear." She recounted. "I also saw a black mist. It came out of nowhere, and seemed to only stay near the door. I felt like I was being watched that entire time."

"It manifested by the door?"

"Yea. I think one of your cameras may have caught it."

Naru had realized it too. He went over to Lin so that he could review the tape.

"When did this happen?" Asked Naru.

"About…fifteen minutes ago." The girl replied.

Lin rewound the tape, and everybody watched the screen. However, right when the black mist appeared, the camera froze up, and it remained that way, for a full seven minutes. Once it unfroze, the mist was gone.

"What happened?" Questioned Mai. "Why did the camera do that?"

Naru's fingers came up to his chin as he thought.

"I believe the spirit caused the camera to malfunction. If so, it must definitely be intelligent. I highly doubt this is anything residual, especially if you consider the attacks."

"What do you mean by 'residual and intelligent'?" Mai asked.

Naru didn't answer. Mai huffed and glared at him, then looked at Ruki.

"Do you know what he's talking about?"

And when Ruki nodded, Mai asked if she could explain it to her.

"Oh…sure. See, there are two different types of spirits and hauntings. One is residual, while the other is intelligent. Do you get that?"

Mai nodded and the girl continued.

"A residual type spirit or haunting, is when the same activity continues to repeat itself. The same thing will happen over and over again. Like a…tape that keeps rewinding. The spirit doesn't know you're there. They don't even know they're dead, so they keep repeating something they would always do when they were alive." Ruki explained.

"So…you mean like going to school or work?"

"Yes. On the other hand, an intelligent type spirit or haunting, is when the spirit tries to communicate with you. It knows you're there, and it knows it's dead. Those ones are usually here for a reason. They basically do whatever they want. And yes, they know what you're saying, and doing." Ruki concluded.

Mai thought for a moment. "So, they're like Gene, then?"

Ruki gave a nod. "Exactly. Gene knows he's dead, but he stayed back or some reason. He also seems to help you out quite a bit, from what you've told me. It's obvious that Gene's an intelligent spirit. And considering the thing that manifested in the classroom, tampered with the camera, it shows that that too, is an intelligent spirit. It's an evil one though, probably that demon."

"How do you know it's evil?" Asked Mai curiously.

"Black mists are generally considered to be negative, or evil entities."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Said Mai.

Naru, who had been listening to Ruki's explanation, now spoke.

"You seem to know quite a bit on this topic." He said faintly impressed.

Ruki smiled slightly. "I've been interested in the paranormal since I was little." She said. "So I started researching on it."

"And I've learned what I know from her as well." Said Kaito.

"Wait, but I thought you were interested in detective stuff…" Said Mai.

"Yeah, that too."

"I see." Said Naru thoughtfully. "Then, do you have any idea as to why this demonic entity may be after you?"

Ruki shook her head.

"Have you ever made a pact or a deal with the devil?"

"No."

"Practice Satanism in any way?"

"No."

"Use any form of spirit summoning? A Ouija board or a game?"

Once again, Ruki said no. "I'm not that dumb. I know what can happen if you do ANY of those things. And I've never done them."

There was a silence as Naru continued to think.

"Actually, I have played one of those kinda games." Said Ruki suddenly.

Naru's head snapped up and both Lin and Kaito turned to look at the girl.

"Which game?" Asked Naru.

"Bloody Mary."

"…Bloody Mary…? I haven't heard of that."

"It's more of a North American urban legend." Said Ruki. "You wouldn't have heard about it in England or Japan. Or China." She added.

"…How did you know that I'm from England?" Asked Naru. "Did Mai tell you?"

"I didn't say anything!" Mai exclaimed.

"Common sense." Said Ruki with a smile. And when Naru's eyebrows rose, she said, "I overheard you on the phone last night. You were speaking in English."

"And how exactly does that make you believe I'm an Englishman?" Naru questioned.

"You had a British accent." Said Ruki simply.

"…"

Lin smirked, Kaito chuckled, and Mai laughed.

"Let's get back to the case, shall we?" Said Naru in annoyance.

The rest of the team suddenly returned, and the bell rang at the same time.

"I'll explain after school." Said Ruki. "Kaito and I have to go to class now."

Naru nodded impatiently, inwardly cursing school. He now needed to wait three hours to hear what the girl had to say…

_Well that's just bloody brilliant, he thought. Why did I question her on knowing I was British? I just wasted time… I need something to drink._

"Mai. Tea." He commanded.

"Yeah, alright, fine." Mai grumbled…

**Yeah…that was just an explanatory chapter…the next one will be similar but will have some NxM lemon…not major though…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo…took me some time, but I finally decided what to write in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I own all others…**

As soon as class finished Kaito and Ruki returned to the base. Naru waited for them to sit down.

"So, what's this 'Bloody Mary'?" he asked.

"Well, like I said earlier, it's one of those urban legends," began Ruki. "There're a few different ways to do it, but basically you're supposed to stand in front of a mirror in the dark. Then you look into the mirror and say Bloody Mary three times. After you say it the third time, she's supposed to come out of it and kill you, or drag you back into the glass with her. She'll rip your face off, scratch your eyes out, y'know, stuff like that. They say if she doesn't kill you, she'll haunt you for the rest of your life," Ruki finished.

The group looked at each other.

"Wow," said Bou-san.

"People do this for fun?" asked Mai curiously.

"Sorta, yeah," said Ruki. "It's like a…courage test. You do it to prove how brave you are. You get dared to do it too…but it's usually kids who do it."

"And you've done this?" asked Naru. "Did anything happen?"

"I got a phobia of mirrors," Ruki replied with a shrug.

"Really? What happened?" asked Ayako.

Ruki thought for a moment. "I did it in the fourth grade," she said. "Everyone had been talking about Bloody Mary for a while, and Halloween was coming up, so my friends and I decided to try it out ourselves. So at recess one day, we snuck into the girl's bathroom on the second floor. That bathroom had a long ass mirror, so we knew all of us could stand side by side. There was like six or seven of us…we had one girl stand by the door where the light switch was. She turned the lights out and the rest of us looked in the mirror and said Bloody Mary three times, and right after the third time, Julie, the girl by the door screamed."

"Whoa, why?"

"We all screamed too, cause she freaked us out… Turns out a teacher walked into the bathroom. She hadn't expected it, so it surprised her."

"Wait…so, nothing happened!" said Bou-san incredulously.

Ruki laughed and nodded. "But I've hated mirrors since that day."

"The demonic entity could use that though," said John. When everyone looked at him he continued. "Demonics feed off of fear, and they like using those fears against you." He looked at Ruki. "You may want to be careful around mirrors during this case."

"…Aren't mirrors considered to be a portal for the dark spirits?" asked Kaito suddenly. "That's what Ruki said."

John nodded. "Yes, that is one of the theories."

"It's possible that this could be connected to the case," said Naru after a pause. "Perhaps we should place you in front of a mirror and see what happens…"

Ruki's eyes widened. "Oh, hell no," she said.

The team laughed at the girl's tone of voice. They all abruptly stopped though, when Mai smacked herself on the forehead. Everyone looked over at her curiously.

"Naru, I completely forgot but, Gene wanted me to tell you to tell Ayako to make protective charms for me and Ruki," said the brown haired girl.

Naru looked over at her. "When did Gene say this?"

"When we first got to the townhouses and were resting," said Mai hesitantly. She knew her boss was going to throw a fit of some kind, and boy was she right.

Naru looked at her with disbelievingly. "That was days ago, Mai," he said. "You're supposed to tell me these things right away. What do you think I pay you for?"

Mai's jaw dropped as she realized what exactly her boss had just said. "So, I'd be no use to you if I didn't communicate with your dead twin brother in my dreams, right? I can't believe you've been using me as a tool this whole time! And to think I took your feelings as genuine!" Mai then ran out of the base, her eyes full of tears.

"That was a bit low, Naru," said Ayako after a moment.

"Isn't anyone going to go after her?" asked Ruki who was looking over at the open door.

Naru turned his back on the black haired girl. "She's being an idiot," he said. "She'll come back once she's realized that."

This however, earned him a disgusted glare from Ruki. "You're her boyfriend, you should be comforting her." This didn't earn a reaction from Naru. "Tch, you really are an idiot. Didn't you ever learn not to make girl's cry?" Ruki then turned and left the room, running after Mai.

Before anyone could question of Naru and Mai now being a couple, two screams suddenly filled the long hallway and into the base. Both screams were feminine and sounded full of pain.

"Mai!"

"Ruki!"

A second scream from both girls is all that was heard as the entire school was plunged into pitch black darkness…

**Yep…another cliffy…I do that allot, don't I? It creates dramatic tension and gives me something to work on in the next chapter…Ps. that whole _Bloody Mary_ story with the teacher freaking the girl out and shit is actually true. It happened to me and I seriously hate mirror now...even though nothing actually happened...anyway next bit up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo…I decided to post this chapter a couple of days earlier, just cause I finished it today…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I own the others…**

Naru, Kaito and Bou-san ran out of the base and down the hall. The first had ordered the others to stay back, and the last had ignored the order and run after them with a flashlight. As the three approached the two girls, who were both passed out, they noticed a dark figure standing over them. When they got closer they realized they could partially see through the figure. The entity turned to look at them, and the males received a shock. The figure's face was horribly disfigured…disoriented. It didn't look human whatsoever, and it was slightly hunched.

Bou-san shoved the flashlight into the chest of whoever was closest (Naru) and put his hands together.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!" he chanted.

The dark entity gave a twitch and an inhuman cry of pain. The monk repeated his chant a couple more times before the figure disappeared and the lights flickered back on.

Naru tossed the flashlight back at Bou-san and bent down, scooping Mai up into his arms. Kaito did the same with Ruki, and they went back to the base. The rest of the team was quite surprised to see the unconscious girls, and immediately began pestering the guys for answers. Nobody responded right away though. Naru laid Mai down on the couch and sat down by her head, while Kaito sat on a chair holding Ruki on his lap, leaning her back against his chest. There was nowhere else to lay a person down, so this was the only option left. The only reason there was a couch in the first place was cause the room was a guidance office.

Once Ayako had made sure the two girls had no physical wounds, Naru began to explain what had taken place in the hallway…

John was particularly interested regarding the behaviour of the dark entity. He claimed to not understand why it hadn't hurt the two girls. Why had it just…stood there?

"I also don't understand why it attacked Mai-san," said the priest.

"What do you mean?" asked Yasuhara.

"The entity is after Ruki-san," John explained. "So why didn't it just attack her? Why did it get both of them? At least, I THINK it was an attack. Neither of them seem to be hurt…but they both screamed before falling unconscious."

"Maybe the demon scared them so bad they passed out?" Bou-san suggested.

Naru and Kaito both disagreed with this. They knew their girlfriends well enough to know they would never fall unconscious because of fright. Naru knew Mai had been in and even more terrifying situation before, during the Urado case back in Japan. If Mai had passed out there, then Masako wouldn't be alive at this moment. Kaito on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure whether Ruki had really experienced anything paranormal before this, but he was completely positive that she would never pass out due to fright. It was almost impossible to imagine…

_Ugh…where am I? thought Mai, getting to her feet. She looked around, realizing she was in the Astral Plane. "Oh…" Hearing footsteps, Mai turned around expecting to see Gene approaching her. However, instead of Gene, the girl saw Ruki._

"_Ruki?"_

"_Hey Mai," said Ruki casually. "Didn't expect to see you here."_

"_Yeah ,same," said Mai._

"_So, where's Gene?" asked Ruki. "Didn't you say he comes to help you out during these dreams?"_

"_He'll be popping up anytime now," said Mai with a smile. "He tends to do that."_

_The two girls heard footsteps approaching from the right. They turned and waited as a pale, black clad figure emerged. _

"_Gene!" Mai exclaimed, and she ran towards him._

_Ruki however, stood there, looking at the figure curiously. "Shibuya-san?"_

_Mai glanced back at her. "Gene never used the name Shibuya," she said. "Only Naru used it."_

_Ruki gave a nod. "I know," she said. "They guy you're latched onto right now IS Naru."_

_Mai blinked. "What…?"_

"_Mai, what are you doing?" asked the guy in a tone that Eugene never used. It WAS Naru._

_Mai pulled away from him, she hadn't forgotten what he had last said to her. "What're you doing here?"_

"_I was just going to ask the same thing," said a fourth voice. Another black clad figure emerged, and this time, it was Gene. _

_He was not alone, however. Standing beside him was a boy who looked to be about sixteen. He had shoulder length black hair that spiked downwards and he looked quite bored. _

"_Who's that?" asked Mai wondering why this boy looked slightly familiar to her._

_Gene opened his mouth to speak, but was unintentionally cut off by Ruki._

"_Riku…" she whispered, shock clearly written all over her face…_

**Yep…that's all for this week…Hopefully you guys remember who Riku is…He was briefly mentioned in a previous chapter…Next bit'll be up soon…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo…sorry guys, I had exams…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I own the others…**

"_Riku?" Mai repeated in confusion. "Wait, isn't that-"_

_Mai's guess was right. Riku was Ruki's twin brother._

"_You're not dead, are you?" Ruki questioned, advancing._

_No one said anything. Gene, who knew the answer, simply stood there. Naru and Mai did the same. They too, had realized the answer. Tears began to pool into Ruki's eyes. She had figured it out as well._

"_No…no, you can't leave me! You can't!"_

_Mai went over to Ruki and hugged her. "I'm really sorry," she said gently._

_Ruki pulled away from the brown haired girl after a moment and looked over at her brother, her inner detective kicking in._

"_How did this happen?" she asked. "When did it happen…no, forget that, WHO did this to you?"_

_Riku glanced around at the other three before extending his hand. _

"_Can we walk?" he requested._

_Ruki nodded and took Riku's hand._

"_Wait a second," said Naru stepping forward. He wanted answers and he despised having to wait to get them._

_Mai elbowed him. "Shut it," she said._

_Naru looked at her and saw just how serious the girl looked. "Fine."_

_Ruki and Riku walked off into the darkness, leaving Mai alone with the Davis twins. The girl immediately turned to the nicer of the two._

"_Gene…what's going on?"_

_The dead boy let out a sigh. "I can't tell you what's happening with Riku," he said. "That's Ruki-chan's job… All I can tell you is that I encountered Riku here and after we spoke he requested I bring his twin sister here."_

"_So…kinda like you do with me, then?"_

_Gene nodded. "I brought the two of you here though, because I wanted to talk to you."_

"_Is it about the case?" asked Mai curiously. _

"_No," replied gene, shaking his head. "I just, wanted to clear something up."_

"_And what exactly do you need to clarify?" questioned Naru impatiently._

_Gene smiled. "Glad to see you haven't changed, bro… You're as serious as ever…"_

_Naru smirked. "And you're still as annoying as ever."_

_The two brothers began disputing and seemed to completely forget where they were and who was there with them. Mai watched in utter bewilderment for a moment, before she began to laugh. The two boys stopped arguing and looked at her. The girl was laughing so hard, that she had sunk down to the ground, unable to remain on her feet any longer. _

"_Oh my god!" she gasped. "Naru, you're hilarious!" She had never seen Naru behave in such a way. It was only funny, cause it was him._

_The laughter continued, except this time, Gene joined in…much to Naru's displeasure._

"_Okay, okay, enough," said Gene becoming serious. "You two…really need to stop jumping down each other's throats."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_You argue way too much, and about nearly everything," said Gene. He looked at Naru. "Noll, Mai doesn't love me in the way she loves you. I'm her friend…that's all. You need to understand that. The two of you might officially be a couple now, but you still haven't convinced yourself about it yet…" He then turned to look at Mai. "And Mai, Noll really does love you. Much more than you think. This is a little awkward for me to say but, Noll's just afraid of getting too attached. He's scared that he'll lose you in the same way he lost me…"_

_Mai glanced over at Naru, who was blushing slightly._

"_When you guys wake up, I want you to kiss and make up, got it?" said Gene seriously._

"_We aren't children, Gene," said Naru, the blush fading._

_Gene laughed. "I know, but I wanted to say something that rhymed."_

_Silence followed this. _

_Gene cleared his throat then shoved Mai towards Naru. She collided with his chest and her face turned red. _

"_Gene!"_

_Naru's arms came around the girl, causing her to blush even more._

"_Gene, turn around," Naru commanded._

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

_Gene turned his back on the couple…_

**That's all for this week…Sorry, I have another exam tomorrow morning, so my minds trying to stay sane…not to mention the Royal Rumble's on tonight and I may not even be able to watch it cause of the damn government crap…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo…so I know this was supposed to be put up a couple of days ago, but I got delayed with Revenge and all, soo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, however I do own all others…**

_Before gene knew it, he was on the ground. Naru had kicked him. The dead twin turned so that he was on his butt. He grimaced._

"_That'll teach me for turning my back on you," he sighed._

_Mai pulled away from Naru and went over to Gene._

"_That was mean, Naru!" she exclaimed, helping Gene up._

_Naru smirked, which only seemed to piss Mai off more. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but Gene stopped her._

"_It's alright, Mai."_

_She looked at him and saw that he was smiling._

"_This is normal for us," said Gene. "We used to sneak up behind each other and stuff all the time."_

"…_Oh… So, you're not mad at Naru?"_

"_Of course not… Anyway, it's time for you two to wake up."_

"_What about Ruki?" asked Mai._

"_I'll send her along in a bit," replied Gene with a small smile. "She needs to catch up with Riku first, so she'll be waking up a little while after you."_

_A glance from Naru told Mai that he wanted her to go on ahead of him. Mai gave a nod and closed her eyes, allowing herself to float away._

She woke up, seeing that she was on the couch in the guidance office. She glanced around. Naru was sitting there by her head, still asleep, while Kaito was seated on a chair, holding Ruki in his arms. The girl was also asleep. Mai then realized that the four of them were the only ones in the room.

_Where is everyone? s_he wondered. Since Kaito was the only other conscious person, Mai had no choice but to ask him.

"A-Ano, Kaito-san?"

Kaito looked at her. "You're up…"

"Un…um, where did everyone go?" Mai asked curiously.

"Oh…well, about that…"

"_Aww, is Noll feeling lonely?" questioned Gene mockingly._

_Naru glared at him, but knew his brother was right. Though he hated to admit it, Naru WAS lonely. He knew he wasn't exactly alone, but losing your twin was on a whole different level._

"_Noll…you need to go back," said Gene. "Unlike Mai and Ruki-chan, you're not used to being here. Staying here for much longer can be dangerous… Besides, Mai's probably waiting for you."_

"_Yeah…"_

_As usual, Gene was right. He was always right… Naru said goodbye and mimicked Mai, feeling himself float away._

He woke up on the couch with Mai next to him. Once look at her face told him something was wrong. He looked over at Kaito who was holding a still sleeping Ruki. He too, had a serious expression on his face.

_What the hell's going on? _he wondered. _Where did the others go? They're supposed to ask me for permission before leaving._

Kaito and Mai had noticed Naru was awake, but neither said anything.

"_He killed you!" Ruki exclaimed in surprise._

_Riku nodded. "This guy's obsessed with you, Ruki. He even summoned that demon."_

_Ruki stopped in her tracks. "Why's he doing this…? What did I ever do to him…? I barely even know him…"_

_Riku sighed. "I don't know…but the only way you'll be able to get rid of the demon in the school, is to get that guy to call it off." He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe he killed me…and he did it with his own hands too… Tch, to think I trusted him…"_

_Ruki fell to her knees. "…What the fuck…" She buried her face in her hands, forcing herself not to cry in anger and frustration._

_Riku suddenly grabbed her by the hand, pulled her to her feet and started to run, dragging her along with him._

"_Riku?"_

"_You have to wake up!"_

"_What…? Why?"_

"_Now!"_

Ruki jerked awake and would've fallen if Kaito hadn't tightened his grip on her.

"Ruki, you're awake," said Kaito in relief.

"What's going on?" Ruki asked in confusion. Noticing she, Naru, Mai and Kaito were the only ones there and that the last two were looking very serious.

"We have to go to the hospital!" Mai exclaimed.

"Why?" questioned Naru and Ruki together.

Mai couldn't speak, so Kaito did.

"It's…Yasuhara-san…he's..."

**Yep…that's it for this week…you'll have to wait to find out what happened to Yasu…I don't even know yet…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo…sorry, this is a couple of weeks late, isn't it? Two words: writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I do own all others…**

Ruki let of a soft gasp of surprise. "No way…"

Within the next half hour the entire SPR team plus Kaito and Ruki were sitting outside Yasuhara's hospital room. The doctor had forbidden them from seeing him for the time being. They weren't exactly sure what was wrong with the teen, but for now he was still unconscious, and was having trouble breathing on his own.

Knowing this had to be paranormal and being a doctor herself, Ayako asked if she could see Yasuhara. After much persuading, the miko was allowed to enter the room. The rest just sat there waiting.

Naru, Mai and Ruki had been told that no one knew what had happened. Apparently, Yasuhara had left the base to get some fresh air from outside, and a couple of minutes later there had been a yell and the boy was unconscious by the school's front door. Everyone had headed to the hospital, leaving Kaito to watch over the three unconscious people, and to fill them in once they woke up.

Ayako stepped out of Yasuhara's hospital room, along with a male doctor. She thanked him for allowing her to see the boy and he walked off. Ayako turned to look at all the worried expressions that faced her.

"This was paranormal," she said.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?"

The miko gave a dry laugh. "Well, for one, the doctor's here don't even know how or why Yasuhara's unconscious. And now that I've had a look…I agree with them. On top of that, he's got those markings on him."

"What markings?"

"The inverted crucifix and pentagram," she explained. "That doctor was very confused by them."

"Will he…be okay?" asked Mai tentatively.

Ayako paused and glanced into the bespectacled boy's room.

"I…don't know," she finally said.

"You don't know?" questioned Bou-san incredulously.

With a sigh, the red haired woman looked back at them, her eyes uncertain.

"Whatever happened to him really affected him," she said. "His pulse isn't even and he's still having difficulty breathing… He's stable for now, but that other doctor said, and I agree, that there's no telling. His condition can worsen, or get better… It all depends on Yasuhara's strength.

Realizing what Ayako was trying to say, Mai let out a gasp and clutched at Naru, who had a blank expression on his face. Bou-san's hands were clenched and John was gripping his rosary rather tightly. Yasuhara was virtually hovering between life and death… And they didn't even know why!

Ruki suddenly buried her face in her hands.

"This is all my fault…" she mumbled.

The group looked at her.

"How is this your fault?" asked Naru.

Ruki raised her head and everyone saw the anguished look on her face.

"It just is!" she said. "Riku told me what's been going on…"

"Riku…?"

"Her twin brother," Mai explained. "She just found out that he's…dead."

Kaito twisted around so quickly that he appeared to crick his neck.

"Riku's dead…?" he questioned, rubbing it.

Ruki nodded once. "I saw him in the Astral Plane… He wanted to tell me what happened…" She paused and took a breath, before beginning to explain. "There's this guy, he's the same age as me and is in my math class. His name's Harrison Kingston. I don't really know him that well, but he and Riku are…were friends."

Kaito looked at his girlfriend. "What's that bastard gotta do with any of this?"

"Harrison killed Riku." said Ruki gently.

"What!"

"Yeah…that's what Riku said. Harrison's obsessed with me and he summoned that demon as well. According to Riku, the demon won't go away until we get Harrison to call it off."

"I see," said Naru looking down. He pondered for a moment.

"Wait a second," said Bou-san. Once everyone looked at him he continued. "That demon's after Ruki-chan…then it attacked Mai, who was with her. That makes sense considering they're both sixteen year old girls and they get along and stuff. Why did Harrison have it go after Yasuhara, though? What did he do? It doesn't make any sense at all…"

While they had been talking, a doctor had gone into Yasuhara's hospital room. He emerged just then, involuntarily interrupting John, who was about to speak.

"Who's in charge here?"

Naru detached himself from Mai before standing up. "That would be me."

The doctor looked at him for a moment, but accepted it without question.

"You need to come with me," he said. "The rest of you, please wait here."

Mai, whose English wasn't very good, quickly had Ruki translate for her as the young male doctor led Naru into Yasuhara's hospital room. The others were left to sit there in silence, wondering what had happened, desperately hoping their friend was alright. Yasu wasn't going to die…right?

**That's it for this week…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo…I know, this is late…sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its character…I only own my own…**

Naru stepped into the room and blinked in surprise. Yasuhara was conscious. Not only that, but he was sitting up, propped against some pillows.

"Hey boss," he greeted with a grin.

Naru was genuinely shocked. Last he had heard, Yasuhara had been in limbo basically. And now, here he was, looking a little pale, but perfectly healthy.

There was a commotion at the door. Naru and the doctor turned around just in time to see Mai stumble in. She straightened up face tinged pink, and caught sight of Yasuhara. She stared at him for a moment, mouth wide open.

"Yasu!" she cried out.

There were a couple of thuds, a squeal of pain and when Naru looked down, he saw Mai flat on the hospital floor with Bou-san, John and Ayako on top of her. The three of them had run in when they had heard Mai's cry, then proceeded to collide with her, sending all four of them to the floor.

Naru glanced at the doorway and saw Lin, Ruki and Kaito standing there. The Chinese man stepped forward and aided Ayako to her feet. John then straightened up a moment later and after a bit of grumbling, so did the monk.

"Ow…" mumbled Mai, who had fallen flat on her face.

She looked up and saw Naru bending forward with his hand extended. Blushing slightly, she took it and the young man gently pulled her to her feet.

Mai stood there for a moment, lost in Naru's deep, blue eyes, but then she spotted Yasuhara once more. She pushed Naru aside and hurried over to him, flinging her arms around her friend and beginning to cry.

"Yasu, you idiot! I thought you were going to die!"

Yasuhara, who had had a crush on Mai in the past, blushed slightly.

"Taniyama-san, I'm alright," he said.

John, Ayako and Bou-san then approached the bed. The priest went to pry the girl off the hospitalized boy, before she hurt him or something. After a brief moment, Lin also went to see how the teen was doing.

Naru glanced around. The group around Yasuhara's bed, was laughing and talking cheerfully, (minus Lin, who was quite calm) as if this was just another random day. He then focused on Mai. She certainly looked as if she had been crying and she had a very relieved look on her face. Casting his eyes downward, Naru noticed that Mai and Yasuhara were holding hands. Normally, seeing this would have made him jealous, but not today. Mai had a reason and he was alright with it. Naru then noticed Ruki and Kaito.

The two were still standing at the doorway. Ruki looked more relieved than anyone in the room. She of course, blamed herself for the attack and because of this, she was really glad that the bespectacled boy was alright.

Naru then realized that the doctor was still standing there.

"I apologize for all this," said Naru, gesturing towards the crowd around the bed.

The young doctor, who had been watching the group in amusement, merely shook his head.

"It's quite alright," he said. "I understand that this must have been rather tough for you all." He looked at Yasuhara once more and his brow furrowed in slight confusion. "I just don't understand how Mr. Yasuhara made such a quick recovery…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naru.

"I've never had a patient quite like him," said the man. "He was unconscious when he was brought here and within minutes, his lungs began to fail. We managed to get him to breathe, but it was very difficult for him. After that, his heart rate began to slow down, which weakened his pulse and blood flow. We hooked him up to an IV, to ensure the right amount of blood remained in his system, but no matter what we tried, we were unable to speed up his heart rate."

Naru as quite surprised to hear this. However, he didn't have a chance to say anything yet, because the doctor continued.

"Sometime after, he began to shake uncontrollably, as if he was having some sort of seizure…but it WASN'T a seizure. His heart rate then sped up to a dangerously quick speed. I was worried he'd have a heart attack. And then…well, I don't know if you'll believe me, but…"

"Yes?" Naru prompted curiously.

The doctor hesitated for a moment.

"Well I…I heard a voice…"

"A voice…?" Naru repeated.

The doctor nodded, but he still looked hesitant, as if the teen would think he was crazy if he said anything else.

"It…well, it was faint, but it was definitely a voice," said the young doctor.

"And what did this voice say?"

"Well, I'm quoting in directly, so pardon my language, but it said 'Get the fuck away from him,' and then, 'Yasuhara, go back. Now's not your time.' After it said that, Mr. Yasuhara stopped shaking and his heart rate returned to normal, his breathing eased…he regained consciousness a couple of minutes after…"

"I see," said Naru thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me this."

It seemed some spirit had saved Yasuhara from another demonic attack…but who was it? Gene…?

**That's all for this week…I wasn't gonna kill Yasu off…seriously…Oh and in case you're wondering why the doc was calling Yasu 'Mr,' its cause they're in Canada, remember? That whole conversation with the doc was happening in English…Anyway, looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo...*sigh* I know...I'm a week late...again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...I only own my own...**

Ruki apologized to Yasuhara, telling him that it was her fault that he had been attacked. Once he had assured her that it was alright, the girl left the hospital with Kaito and they headed home. They knew Yasuhara wanted to be with his friends, the team, so the two of them felt a little out of place.

Mai stuck close to Yasuhara the whole time, scared that he would suddenly get attacked again. She needed not worry though, because the teen was doing fine and was actually going to be released the next morning.

Ruki meanwhile, was in a much worse state than anyone thought she was. She was taking what was happening to heart. And though no one, not even Riku blamed her, she did. Ruki blamed herself and she knew nothing anyone said would change that.

Instead of going home however, Kaito decided that a walk would be a better idea. Ruki needed to cool her head and he knew it would be easier to do it this way.

The others soon left the hospital as well. Bou-san and Ayako decided to wander around, exploring whatever part of the city they could, since they had never been to Toronto before, and poor John was dragged along with them. Lin headed off by himself, leaving Naru and Mai alone. They too, decided on a walk.

They found a path that lead to a park. The cool two degree* weather however, caused the area to be quite secluded, just the way Naru liked it.

He and Mai walked down this path hand in hand, talking quietly. They had taken Gene's words to heart and knew that they didn't really need to apologize to one another for what had happened earlier, before Yasuhara's attack.

After a while, Mai got tired of walking and dragged Naru over to a nearby bench. The two sat down and were engulfed by a silence, though their fingers remained locked together.

"Yasu's gonna be alright, right?" said Mai quietly a moment or so later.

Naru wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry," he said. "The doctor said he'll be okay..."

"Hmm..."

"Hey..."

Mai looked up and Naru caught her chin. His hand slid up to cup her cheek and his face began to inch closer to hers. Mai's eyes slipped shut as Naru's lips pressed to her own.

The girl gripped the front of her bosses jacket as she kissed him back. It was very gentle, meant to be comforting, which it was...at first.

Soon, Naru's mind began to wander away from comfort and over to something much darker.

His free hand went to grip the hair on the back of Mai's neck and he tilted her head back slightly. He ran his tongue along Mai's lips, coaxing her to open her mouth.

She complied and their tongues began to battle. Naru won, but only because of the angle and because Mai wasn't exactly sure if she was doing it right.

Naru began to explore Mai's mouth, every nook he could feel. He relished in her taste, enjoying it greatly. His touches began to get a little bolder too.

His hand, that wasn't gripping her hair, began to travel along up Mai's back, over her shoulder and down her chest, right between her breasts, coming to a rest at her waist.

Even though she was wearing a jacket, Mai had felt each movement and her face flushed.

Naru gently bit down on Mai's bottom lip as he ended the kiss. Both teens sat there, still holding one another and panting slightly, their breath visible as mist in the cold air.

"...Naru..."

The black haired boy gave a small smile as he stood up, extending a hand.

"It's getting cold out, Mai," he said. "We should head back..."

Mai gave a nod and took the offered hand, and the two began their walk back to the townhouse in a comfortable silence...

Though Naru and Mai hadn't realized it, that park wasn't as secluded as they had thought it was. Kaito and Ruki were also there, but were seated further down the path than they had been. They too were on a bench, but hadn't engaged in any naughty activities...well, not yet.

Kaito kept his arm around Ruki, trying to give her some form of comfort as they spoke.

"I still don't understand," said the girl. "WHY would Harrison send a demon after me? I mean, I've only spoken to him like...I dunno, three times. We hardly know each other and he summons a demon, has it kill Amanda, Rebbecca, Areen and Gillian...he kills Riku...and Yasuhara got attacked as well..."

"Harrison's a bastard," said Kaito scowling. "And honestly, I'm surprised Riku was ever even friends with him but...this is just extreme..."

"I just...wanna know what the fuck's going on..."

"I know..." Kaito sighed. "I know..." He wrapped both arms around the girl, bringing her to his chest in a tight hug. He rested his chin atop her head. "We'll figure it out, don't worry..."

Ruki didn't reply, she couldn't bring herself to. She simply nuzzled closer to him, hoping he was right...

* The temperature is in Celsius, in case you were wondering...

**And that's all for this week...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo…sorry, I know I was supposed to update this a day or so ago, but my sister got me sick so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…I only own my own…**

That night was very quiet. Everyone was quite tired, both mentally and physically. No one was really sure of what was going on in the case. The whole thing was so strange.

Naru and Ruki both lay there awake, pondering the case.

Naru, because he was in charge of handling it, and Ruki, because, well, everything was directed towards her.

Mai's thoughts had roamed over to that heated kiss she and Naru had shared earlier, before sleep finally claimed her…

"_Hello Mai," said Gene, aiding the girl to her feet._

"_Hey, Gene." Mai hugged the dead boy before looking at him. "So, what am I here for today?" She smiled._

"_Ruki's in danger from Harrison," said Gene._

_Mai blinked. "Well, obviously…"_

"_I don't mean the way it is now. What I mean is that he'll come to her in person."_

"_What…? What'll he do?"_

"_He'll basically kidnap her," explained the boy. "Hold her captive somewhere in the school for a couple of days."_

_This news was quite surprising for Mai._

"_But then, I have to warn Ruki! And Naru and Kaito-san!"_

"_No," said Gene, clapping a hand on Mai's shoulder. "You can't say anything."_

"_What…? Why!"_

"_Because it has to happen," said the black haired boy. "For this case to progress and for you guys to be able to actually find Harrison."_

"_So," said Mai slowly. "You're saying that for us to solve the case, Ruki HAS to be kidnapped…?"_

"_Yes," said Gene nodding. "That's exactly what I'm saying."_

"_But Harrison's crazy!" exclaimed Mai. "I mean, look at what he's done so far!"_

"_I know, but it has to happen…"_

"_And I can't even say anything to them…?"_

_Gene shook his head._

"_Not until after she's gone. When you start looking for her."_

_Mai sighed. "Well, at least it's only in the school, right? It's not too big, so we should be able to find her quickly…right?"_

_Gene didn't respond and Mai groaned._

"_Are we not going to be able to find her?"_

"_Not for a couple of days at least," replied Gene._

"_But they'll be in the school, won't they?"_

"_Yes, but think of what Harrison's done so far. He knows how to avoid capture… Besides, he won't hurt Ruki…not immediately, at least," said Gene._

"_What do you mean?" asked Mai in confusion._

"_He loves her."_

_Mai blinked in surprise before opening and closing her mouth quickly. She didn't really know what to say to that._

"_And because he loves her," the boy continued, "he'll eventually get distracted while she's around him. You guys can take advantage of that."_

"_How?"_

_Gene explained what he was thinking and Mai listened quietly, trying to remember it all. Once he finished, she spoke._

"_That seems like such a Naru thing to do."_

_Gene smiled. "Noll's plans may seem harsh, but they always work… Anyway, I've kept you here for too long. You need to go back and get some sleep."_

"_Okay…thanks," said Mai, also smiling._

_A moment later she had left the Astral Plane, leaving Gene hoping that his idea was a good one and knowing how angry Kaito was going to be in a few hours' time. Well…it had to be done…he couldn't stop it._

_Even if he did want to…_

The group headed back to the school the next morning, along with Yasuhara who had been medically cleared a couple of hours ago.

Kaito and Ruki went off to class, while SPR, to their base.

Keeping her promise to Gene, Mai hadn't mentioned anything about Harrison's plan to kidnap Ruki later that day.

The team did their usual work that morning: taking temperature and EMF readings, going through the footage from the previous night and, in Mai's case, being sent to the Staff Room to make tea.

Half way through lunch, Kaito stopped by the base. The group was surprised to see that he was alone.

"Anyone see Ruki?" he questioned gruffly.

They all shook their heads and Kaito cursed.

"Lin-san," said Mai, "you may want to check the footage from Ruki's last class…"

Perhaps they'd be able to see something.

Naru immediately figured that Mai knew something, but told Lin to do what Mai had said.

Lin did so and they all watched Ruki leaving her classroom after the lunch bell rang. She had walked around the corner, when she was approached by a male student. He said something to her, grabbed onto her and dragged her off with him, both vanishing from view as a thick, black fog formed around him. It cleared and the hallway was empty...

**That's all for this week…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo...I was gonna put this up a few hours ago, but I got sick again and sitting up was rather impossible at the time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...just my own...**

"What the hell was that!"

Naru immediately turned on his female assistant.

"Mai. What. Do. You. Know?"

He wasn't asking her to tell him, he was ordering her and Mai knew this.

_Great Gene, now he's pissed at me..._

"I had a dream last night," she said, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "Gene told me that Harrison was going to kidnap Ruki, but he said I wasn't allowed to say anything until after she was gone, because it was something that had to happen..."

Naru's eyes narrowed. "Had to happen?"

"Yes," said Mai with a nod. "Gene said that unless this happened, we'd never be able to find Harrison. He also said that they'll be in the school, but we won't be able to find them for a couple of days, because Harrison knows how to avoid capture."

"But that kid is mental!" cried Ayako in indignation. "Who knows what he'll do to the girl!

"Gene says Harrison won't hurt Ruki anytime soon," said Mai.

"And why's that?" questioned Bou-san. "He had no problem hurting Yasuhara."

"And killing Riku-san, Amanda, Rebecca, Areen and Gillian," added John. "Even though he had the demon do most of it for him."

Mai hesitated, unsure if she should tell them the true reason. Well, she was mainly afraid of the way Kaito would handle it, actually.

"Just say it," said Kaito, noticing the way the brown haired girl was looking at him.

"Well...um...Gene says Harrison is...in love with Ruki," she said slowly.

There was a silence where only the sounds of the students from the hallway outside the room could be heard.

Kaito's grey eyes darkened, but since they were hidden behind his bangs, they couldn't really be seen. A scowl came upon his face and his hands balled into fists.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "I thought he was fuckin' done with that shit..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naru.

"...Harrison's been after Ruki since last year," explained Kaito.

"Last year...!"

"Yeah...since before the two of us met... He asked her out, she said no."

"Why did she decline?" asked Lin, who had thus far been silent.

Kaito hesitated for a moment. "At the time...Ruki had a thing against guys because...she had been...raped a couple of months previously..."

There was another silence.

"WHAT!"

"She was...raped...?" Mai repeated in shock, exchanging a surprised glance with Ayako. Ruki had never told her that when they had been talking about her past.

"I...didn't find out about it until after we got together, but I had already noticed how she'd flinch whenever a guy touched her...even Riku...and even if it was meant to be a friendly gesture," continued Kaito. "She did that with me as well."

"Then...how did you two end up together if she was so traumatized that she'd flinch every time a male would touch her?" asked Bou-san in confusion.

Naru and Mai, both who already knew the answer, looked at Kaito, wondering if he would say anything.

"We...ended up together while trying to do our own murder investigation with some friends where...we were all being targeted..." he replied after a moment.

Multiple "What!"s rang through the room.

"Anyway," said Kaito. "Harrison was after Ruki even after we hooked up and she told him we were together but..."

"He didn't listen?" suggested John.

Kaito nodded. "I got involved after a while and told him off... That's why I thought he had backed off."

They all knew there hadn't really been much talking involved.

"So since he was unable to take you in physically, he resorted to the demon," said Naru.

"Looks like it."

"How are we going to stop this?" Ayako wondered out loud.

"Actually...Gene had a bit of a plan for that," said Mai.

Everyone looked at her once more.

"What is it?"

"Well...Gene said that..."

And for the next few minutes Mai recounted the plan Eugene Davis had mentioned to her. No one spoke during this. Once she was done however, there were quite a few comments.

"That seems like something Naru-bou would do," said Bou-san.

"If I had known about this earlier," said Naru, "then that would most likely have been my plan."

"Are we going to do it, then?" asked Ayako.

"Seems kinda harsh though, boss," said Yasuhara.

"With a plan like this, it's actually up to Kaito to decide," said Naru, to the surprise of the others. "He's closest to Ruki...he cares for her most..."

The group turned to look at Kaito, who had been silent for a long time now. He looked at them one by one and saw that all of them had looks of determination. He sighed.

"I don't like it," he said, "but I trust you all enough, so...fine."

**That's all for now...And about the plan that I didn't mention...*insert troll face here*...You'll hear it eventually...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo…I finished this chapter a couple of days early, so I decided to post it up now, instead of on the weekend…**

**Warning: Naru oocness coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…I'm so glad I own Kaito though…**

Kaito reluctantly headed back to class when the bell rang, because the team had to wait at least two days before they could do anything. Knowing his girlfriend would be stuck with a homicidal maniac for the next forty eight hours (possibly more) without him being able to do anything, really didn't please Kaito, but he knew he had to wait. If they took action before that, Harrison was likely going to notice them and either have a demonic entity harm one of them or maybe even kill Ruki.

It had been quite a while since Kaito had had a day as long as this and despite the fact that Ruki was still stuck in the school, the grey eyed teen was rather looking forward to going home…maybe even taking a nap.

And sure enough, the team soon left the school, making their way back to the townhouses they were residing in.

When they got there, they ran into Mark, who was in the process of unlocking his door. When he saw them, he welcomed them back, but then noticed the looks on all their faces.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Ruki's been kidnapped…"

Mark blinked in surprise and his green eyes widened. "What…? By who?"

"…Harrison," replied Kaito shortly.

"Kingston?"

"Yeah."

"Is it paranormal related or something else?"

"It's paranormal," said John.

The team assured the man not to worry and that they were on it. They then headed into their respective homes…

After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, Mai got out of bed. She glanced around Ruki's dark room with a small frown on her face. It was strange to be sleeping here without the other girl. It WAS her room, after all.

Feeling a little thirsty, Mai decided to get a glass of water. She left the black and red room and had just walked past Kaito's door, when she stopped dead. She could hear Naru and Kaito talking, which wasn't all that strange or anything, but something about their tone of voice kept her rooted to the spot, almost forcing her to listen to what the two young men were saying.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" questioned Naru, though his voice wasn't cold. He sounded quite concerned.

"I'm supposed to protect her," replied Kaito almost angrily. "I promised her that I would always…" He broke off, gripping his hair.

Naru looked at Kaito almost sympathetically, but when he next spoke, his voice was kind. It was the same kind of tone he had used when speaking to Mai at the park the other day.

"You ARE protecting her," said Naru.

"How's that?" snapped Kaito. "I'm sitting in bed and she's…"

Naru gave a sigh. It was true that they didn't even know _where_ Ruki was. The only thing they knew, was that she was _somewhere_ in the school…

"We'll find her," Naru assured. "I know we will. We haven't failed at a case yet."

Mai was slightly surprised to hear Naru speak like this, because it was completely uncharacteristic of him.

Kaito sighed too. "Sorry…it's just that…ever since my family's murder…the stuff that happened last year…I can't bear to loose anyone else in my life… She's the only one I have left…

"Believe me," said Naru with a tiny smile. "I know how you feel… I may mess around allot, but if something were to happen to Mai…"

"Yeah," said Kaito, knowing exactly what Naru meant.

"We're never speaking about this again," said Naru curtly a moment later.

"Agreed."

Mai heard some shuffling, a click, more shuffling and then silence. It seemed the two young men had decided to go to sleep.

Mai stood there, a mix of emotions running through her. She felt like laughing and crying, while she was in surprise and realizing just how much she loved Naru. She had never known what exactly Naru thought, but she was really glad she had overheard this.

Once she was back in bed however, did the girl feel a pang of guilt. Remembering what Kaito had just confided in Naru made her heart twist up. She could tell by the way he had been talking, that he really loved Ruki, probably just as much as Naru loved her, if not more…if that was even possible. Though, if she really thought about it, she wasn't all that surprised with said thought.

_I hope this plan works… _she thought. _If something happens to Ruki, Kaito-san's going to die…_

Rolling over, Mai fell into an uneasy sleep. She was confident their plan would succeed, but was a little worried nonetheless.

Naru too, was having some trouble sleeping. He continued running their plan over in his mind, wondering if it was possible to make their move any earlier than two days from now, but knowing at the same time that it was very unlikely.

Kaito meanwhile, had finally managed to fall asleep. Just because he was asleep though, didn't mean he wasn't thinking about Ruki. The girl wove in and out of his troubled dreams, leaving Kaito resting uneasily, just like the other two.

This was going to be a very long forty eight hours…

**That's all for now…I know, Naru's REALLY ooc in this, but I think this is something he would say in such circumstances…I dunno…Also, Mai can't see what's happening in Kaito's room, she can only hear it, but I switched it for that bit...Anyway, looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo...so, since I've already finished my Science Credit Recovery, I have nothing to do in GLE anymore...and that's why I got this chapter done like...four days early, so here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of their characters...just my own lovely and demented ones...**

As soon as the team stepped into the school the next morning, they all (even Kaito) knew something was wrong. There was an extreme heaviness in the air and it made the whole building feel unpleasant. Mai shuddered and gave a small involuntary whimper at the feeling. Naru put an arm around her and brought her close to him, eyes sweeping the landing cautiously and curiously. The students who were making their way to their first class were all walking with a friend or in groups. The few who were alone, were half running to their classrooms and it wasn't because they were late. Every few seconds, the students would nervously glance behind then. It seemed that even _they _had noticed there was something peculiar going on.

Naru glanced over at Kaito. His eyes too, were slightly narrowed and looking over the area with a similar cautious air. The knuckles belonging to the hand gripping the strap on his bag were white, because of how tight he was holding it. His grey eyes met Naru's deep blue ones and then fell upon Mai. His slim face hardened slightly as he remembered Ruki.

Naru then looked over at Lin and the rest of the team. They too, seemed to be showing reactions of the strange air. And though Naru couldn't see them, Lin's Shiki were also slightly on edge. They were walking around the Onmyouji protectively, as if something was suddenly going to attack the man.

There was something really evil in this school. And this time, it was affecting everyone, not just Ruki.

"Kaito," said Naru, gaining everyone's attention. "I believe it would be best if you _didn't _go to class today..."

He didn't even need to explain why, Kaito readily agreed, already knowing the reason.

The group headed to their base, resisting the impulse to glance behind them as they did so. Unfortunately, they weren't able to relax in the base either, for even there, there seemed to be that odd darkness in the atmosphere. They all sat down and Lin began checking the previous night's footage.

"Why does this place feel like this?" wondered Yasuhara. "It's actually scar-"

"Stop." Kaito cut him off.

"What? Why?"

"Never actually admit you're scared," said Kaito harshly. "It wants to hear that." He wasn't mad at Yasuhara or anything, just frustrated with their situation.

"It?" repeated Mai in confusion.

"The demon," explained John, who wholeheartedly agreed with the grey-eyed teen.

"It can hear us?"

"Yes, clearly. Don't you remember Ruki-san saying that? It wants us to be scared. Actually, that's also what Harrison probably wants."

"Oh...okay. So, no admitting fear?" asked Mai.

"Exactly."

"I don't get it," said Yasuhara.

John decided to explain.

"Demons feed off fear," he said. "They enjoy us being scared and it basically fuels their lust for fear and such. It gives them more power."

"If you say you're scared, it'll only start attacking you because it'll see that you're an easy target. That you're weak," added Kaito. "So far, it's only been attacking Ruki, on Harrison's orders, which makes the rest of us lucky."

"Naru."

Naru turned his head to look at Lin. "Yes?"

"There was no activity at all last night," informed the Chinese man. "In fact, it seemed much too quiet."

The fingers that didn't belong to the hand linked with Mai's, came up to the young man's chin in thought.

"That's strange," he said more to himself than to the others. "It seems to be doing something now, considering the air in the school and the behaviour of all the students..."

"And us," Mai pitched in.

"And us," Naru agreed with a nod.

"I don't even want to think about what Ruki's going through right now," said Ayako.

Nearly everyone in the room shot her an annoyed look. Kaito casted his eyes downward, both hands clenched into tight fists. Ayako's comment had clearly reminded him that the love of his life was trapped with Harrison, who just happened to be a total maniac. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kaito looked up at John.

"Don't worry," said the priest, smiling gently. "We'll find her. Ruki-san's strong, she'll be alright."

Kaito didn't smile back, but nodded once. "I know," he said. "If the bastard's busy getting his demon to terrorize the school, he probably isn't doing anything to her."

"Night seems to be a different story though," said Bou-san.

"How so?" asked Mai.

Naru frowned. "There's nothing happening at night..."

Kaito looked at Naru, understanding what he was saying. Then he too, frowned. Confusion swirled in his eyes and one hand came to run through his black hair.

"There's activity happening during the day, when the school's full, and nothing happening at night, when the place is empty. So, he wants to mess with as many people as possible during the day...but then...what does he do at night? I highly doubt he sleeps..."

The group exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. He wasn't doing something to Ruki at night, was he?

Kaito scowled at his thoughts. If something like that was happening, he was going to kill Harrison, as if he wasn't already tempted to do so.

"What do we do?" asked Mai in concern.

Naru looked over at his girlfriend and a sudden thought struck that brilliant brain of his.

"Go to sleep Mai," he said.

"What?"

"Sleep, Mai."

"Why?"

"You'll see Gene in the Astral Plane and he'll most likely have something to say, and-"

"Ruki might be there," interrupted Kaito.

"Yes, exactly," said Naru. He didn't seem angry or annoyed that Kaito had just cut him off. The situation was dire.

"Oh!" exclaimed Mai, as if she had only just remembered that she could do that.

The others began voicing their agreement to this, when Mai suddenly slumped against Naru and felt herself beginning to drift away. The thing was, she hadn't even begun trying to sleep yet. She was being _called_ to the Astral Plane. But_ who_ was calling her? Gene? Riku? Or was it Ruki?

**Okay, yeah...that's all I got for this week...This chapter was meant to be pretty serious, so that's why there wasn't really anything sweet in here, but yeah...looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo…I can't think of anything to say…so here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…I own Kaito though, so yay me!**

_When Mai opened her eyes, she found Gene and Riku standing over her. Gene helped her to her feet and the three simply stood there for a moment._

"_Did you guys call me here?" Mai finally asked._

_Riku didn't reply, but Gene shook his head._

"_I think Ruki-chan did, though," he said._

"_Then where is she?" asked Mai._

"_Not here yet. She's probably trying though."_

"_I don't think you'd like to fall unconscious in front of a manic who's obsessed with you," added Riku darkly._

"_Oh…right," said the girl in understanding. She sighed._

"_You'll be able to get to her tomorrow," said Gene after another pause._

_"As long as it's after six in the evening."_

_Mai nodded._

"_Do you remember the plan?"_

"_Yes."_

_There was another silence that soon broke upon Ruki's arrival. Riku went to his twin sister immediately, enveloping her into a tight hug. Remembering what Kaito had told them about the girl getting raped, Mai was rather pleased to see that Ruki didn't flinch when her brother hugged her._

_Once the two had broken apart, the black haired girl turned to face Mai and Gene, greeting them both not exactly cheerfully, but at least a little happy._

"_It's nice to see some kind faces," she said._

_Mai couldn't help it; she hugged the girl too, chocking back a dry sob._

"_Why're you crying?" asked Ruki once Mai had pulled away._

"_It's just sad," replied Mai. "Everything that's happened…"_

"_Well yeah," agreed the other girl, "but it isn't something to cry about."_

"_What's Harrison been doing?" asked Riku. "Has he done anything to you?"_

_He sounded concerned, so Ruki took hold of his hand._

"_He's got me nearly naked and tied up for now," replied Ruki emotionlessly. "He hasn't done anything…else to me yet, just touches me when he gets bored…but I think that may change soon…"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Mai curiously, horrified at the thought of the girl getting touched my someone as crazy as Harrison._

"_I mean that he's starting to get restless…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Just another twenty four hours, Ruki-chan," assured Gene. "And then you'll be free."_

_Ruki sighed. "I know… I just hope he doesn't do more than touch himself in front of me…"_

_The other three just stared._

"_W-what…?"_

"_He…touches…himself…"_

"_In front of…you…?"_

_Ruki nodded. "And he makes me watch too…" She sighed disgustedly. If it were Kaito, then she wouldn't have minded, in fact, it'd be rather hot…but with Harrison, it was just plain revolting._

"_That's nasty…"_

"_Ugh, I know."_

"_But other than that, you're alright, right?"_

"_I guess, yeah." Ruki shrugged. "Though I tried to come here when he was busy, I have no idea what he's doing right now…or what he _will _do once he sees that I'm unconscious."_

"_Why did you call me here then?" asked Mai. "I mean, coming here was a pretty big risk for you what with that guy around, after all."_

"_I needed to talk to you," Ruki explained. "I found something important out and think it would be best for Shibuya-san to know it. Besides, it was easier to bring you, since you already have the ability. It saves energy for both of us."_

"_What is it, then?"_

"_You need to listen very carefully," said Ruki. And when Mai nodded, she continued. "Harrison made a trade with Satan… You ever heard of making a 'deal with the devil'?"_

_Gene and Riku both nodded, but Mai said no. Gene then quickly explained to the girl._

"_You perform some sort of ritual or ceremony, where you offer something in exchange for something else. It's usually your life for money or fame or sex… You'll get what you asked for, but you'll eventually have to pay up."_

"_Huh…I see. Sorry Ruki, go on," said Mai, once she had understood._

_Ruki smiled ever so slightly, but went on, her grip on her brother's hand tightening._

"_Harrison's exchanged two different things," explained the girl. "And it's quite different than the usual trades, but still valid."_

"_What was the exchange?"_

_Ruki closed her eyes. "He's trading the lives of Riku…and Kaito…for me…"_

**And that's all for now…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo…sorry, again, but I have reasons…anyway, here you go… Oh, and just because some people have either forgotten or not realized, I wanted to mention that Harrison isn't a ghost or a spirit or demon. Harrison's a human, who's the same age as Kaito, but in Ruki's math class, since he failed. He's been crazy about her since the previous year and Kaito actually once beat him up for it once he and Ruki got together. Unfortunately, Harrison still didn't back off. Sorry, just clarifying. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask :)**

**Ps. Since I've reached chapter 20, I'd like to thank everyone reading this, reviewing, alerting, adding to favourites and so on. This means allot to me and you're all awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but god, Kaito rules…**

_There was a silence, where Mai, Gene and Riku all stared at Ruki._

"…_What?"_

_Ruki nodded, solidifying what she had just said._

_Mai was both confused and angry. "He's so obsessed with you, that he's willing to end the lives of two innocent people just to be with you…? That's crazy!"_

"_I know," said Ruki with a sigh, running her fingers through her long black hair, "but he's already half way there. He already got Riku…" She looked at her twin for a moment, before refocusing on Mai. "Now he just needs to get rid of Kaito…"_

"_And that's another thing I wanted to mention to you, Mai," said Gene, gaining her attention. "Make sure Noll doesn't send or let Kaito-san off on his own. Anywhere. That will make much too easy for Harrison to get to him."_

_Mai nodded, but sighed. "One more day…just one day…"_

_Feeling consciousness tugging at her, Mai bid the three farewell and allowed herself to float away, back to the normal world._

Her brown eyes slowly opened and Mai found herself slumped against her boss. She clawed at his arm to straighten herself, rousing everyone's attention in the process. Yawning widely, she looked around, but the sight before her wasn't too encouraging.

"Where's Kaito-san?" she questioned.

The team looked at her in confusion, not expecting these to be the first words said upon awakening.

Yasuhara shrugged. "I think he went to talk to a friend of his outside."

Mai glanced at the clock. "But isn't there class going on now?"

"His friend skipped."

"Oh. Ugh, never mind that," said Mai. "Someone has to get Kaito-san now. Like _right_ now."

Confused glances were exchanged.

"…Why?"

"I'll explain after, just get him…before it's too late!"

"…I'll get him," said Bou-san, standing up.

Mai nodded vigorously and the monk left the room. Once the door closed, Mai began to pace. Annoyed with the crypticness, Naru too got to his feet. Only he was allowed to be cryptic.

"Mai, what do you-" he began.

"Not now," interrupted the brown haired girl. "Just wait a few minutes." She continued with her pacing though.

The others watched Mai both curiously and in concern. Her pacing was worrying, considering it was only something she did when she was anxious. Very anxious. A couple of minutes later however, Bou-san returned with the tall grey eyed teen in tow. When Mai saw Kaito, she let out a sigh of relief and sank back down in her seat next to Naru. She was so glad that Harrison hadn't gotten to Ruki's boyfriend yet.

"Alright Mai, he's here," said Naru, referring to Kaito. "Now tell us what's going on."

Slowly, Mai began to explain about what Harrison had done and whatever else had been spoken about in her dream.

"A deal with the devil?"

John quickly explained what that was. "-though one must exchange or trade something to complete it…"

"Riku-san and Kaito-san," said Mai. "Harrison exchanged their lives for a chance to be with Ruki…"

No one said anything for a full minute. As they sat there in silence, the bell rang, signaling the end of period two and the beginning of lunch.

"So he's already half way to his goal then," said Naru a moment later, echoing Ruki. All eyes trailed over to him and his fingers came to rest at his chin as he continued to speak in a thoughtful, yet serious voice. "He's already killed Riku-san…and he has Ruki-san with him. He also has a demon under his control, who will remain that way until Harrison kills Kaito and his dept is fulfilled." He looked at said teen. "To kill Kaito, he has come to him…"

"And to come to me, he'll have to come to you, since you'll keeping me with you all," continued Kaito, catching on to what Naru was thinking.

"Exactly," said Naru.

"Well, Gene said to make sure not to send Kaito-san off on his own," recalled Mai. "Not to class or even the bathroom… Gene seemed pretty serious and even Riku-san agreed."

"Alright then," said Naru. "Kaito, if you need to go anywhere, then I suggest you have someone accompany you."

Kaito nodded. "You realize that if that dipshit comes to find me, he'll be leaving Ruki alone? I mean, unless he brings her with him…though if he's trying to kill me, that would be pretty stupid, even for him."

"I agree with that," said Naru after a pause. He took Mai's hand and absentmindedly linked their fingers together. Suddenly remembering something, he added, "You said that Ruki-san has Pk-ST and Pk-MT?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll use them," replied Kaito. "Not even to free herself."

"Why not?" asked Mai curiously. "Does it hurt her or something?" She was wondering whether Ruki was like Naru, since her boss would nearly die if he used his powers.

Kaito looked at her, his expression thoughtful. "It's…complicated," he finally replied with a deep sigh. "Yes, it weakens her, just as it would anyone…but she refrains from using them. There are…personal reasons as to why she won't use them anymore."

"I understand," said Mai, noticing the 'anymore', but deciding not to comment on it at the moment. "If it's personal, you don't have to say anything."

"So the question is, what're we going to do," said Bou-san, realizing it was time to change the subject. "We had Gene's plan before…but now that we know that Harrison will be coming after Kaito-kun, I think we'll have to change that up a bit, right?"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sharp knock on the door to the base. It opened a moment later, revealing Mark standing there seriously, his detective look in place…

**And that's it for today…FF's sudden desire to uphold the rules they've ignored for the past ten years, has changed a few things I was going to do for this fic. I mean, these things weren't supposed to happen till later, but still…now I'm not sure exactly how far I can go…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo…here I am once again, apologizing for my delays…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…I merely own my own…**

"Mark?" said Bou-san and Kaito in unison.

"I need you to come with me," said Mark. "Not all of you though."

Naru, Lin, Bou-san and Kaito got to their feet automatically.

"What's going on?" questioned Mai in confusion. She hadn't really understood what Mark had just said since it had been in English, so John, who was sitting on her other side, translated. "I want to go too," she said once she understood.

"No," said Kaito. "You should stay here with the others."

"What? Why!"

"It's just better that way," replied the teen. "As I recall, you didn't handle it very well last time."

"Mai will be staying in here," said Ayako, who had figured it out. "Don't worry about that."

"But-?"

Mai didn't get to finish that sentence however, because Naru and the other three then followed Mark out of the room. She gave a huff of annoyance and plopped back down in her seat.

"Why can't all of us go?" asked Mai. "Why just them?"

"So Harrison's gotten someone else killed?" said Yasuhara, simply deciding to state the matter in the most simplest way possible.

Mai blinked in surprise. "S-so that…that's why they didn't want me to go with them…?"

"Yes," nodded John. "I believe Kaito-san remembered what took place the previous time and does not wish for the same to happen again. Shibuya-san obviously feels the same way…even if he doesn't show it."

Ayako came to sit next to Mai in Naru's empty seat. "I know how you like to feel involved, Mai, but dead bodies are one thing you don't want to have anything to do with."

Mai looked at the woman next to her. "Neh, Ayako? Have you seen many of them? Dead bodies, I mean…"

"I've seen a fair few," replied the red haired doctor and miko. "Patients we've been unable to save or those who died on the way to the hospital. It's never easy to see, no, but yeah, I've seen them."

"What about you, John?" asked Mai, looking over at the priest sitting on her other side.

"I've seen two," said John with a grim smile. "Gillian the other day and…my mother…"

The brown haired girl gasped. "What…?"

"It happened when I was seven," began John. "My father came to pick me up from school one afternoon and when we entered our home…my mother was lying dead in the living room."

Mai hugged him. "Oh, I'm so sorry John."

Conversation with those in the base then turned from sad and depressing to hilarious and exciting. They wanted to have fun, not be upset so they began to joke around a bit. Joking around however, was the very last thing on the minds of those two floors above.

Up on the third floor, at the end of the hall, standing at the doorway of room 307, were six people. All of them looked at the sight before them grimly. Hanging from a noose attached to the ceiling was a girl. It seemed Harrison and his demon had claimed the life of yet another poor victim.

With a glance at one another, Mark and his partner Jake, stepped forward to begin with their usual investigation. They beckoned Kaito over to help them while the others stood back. Once the body had been laid down on a cover on the floor, the others were also called over.

"It seems to be the same as the others," informed Mark. "There are no exterior wounds either than an inverted crucifix and pentagram. As for internal damage, we'll need to get her to the Doc before we come to any conclusions, though I have a feeling we won't be finding anything…"

"Sir?"

"Jake, you find anything?"

Jake shook his head. "Nothing sticks out or seems out of place. This rope is also the same kind as before and was both tied up and attached the same way."

"I see, good work."

Kaito, who had been bent over the body now straightened up and looked around as if there was something that only he could see.

"We're going to need to find out who this is though," said Mark.

"If I recall correctly," said Naru, "weren't all the victims related to Ruki-san in some way?"

Mark gave a nod. "All were from her old school and, even though we _can_ find out their identity, it's just simpler when she tells us. Though, as I understand it, she's been kidnapped…"

"She has," confirmed Lin, "but we're working on bringing her back."

"Victim's name is Mina," said Kaito suddenly, interrupting whatever had just been going on.

"How do you know?" asked Bou-san curiously. "I thought only Ruki-chan knew them all?"

"I don't know her personally," clarified the grey eyed teen, "but I've seen Ruki's old yearbook and this girl, Mina, was in her class. She and Gillian were close friends from what I remember Ruki telling me."

"Gillian was the last one, right?"

"Yes, Gillian and Mina both…well, bullied, for a lack of better word, Ruki. They were the two main ones who did and they also got allot of other students to help them."

"…Damn. That's harsh," said Bou-san with a frown.

Kaito gave a humourless chuckle. "That isn't even the beginning."

"We'll be heading out now," said Mark after a moment. "I'll give you a call once the autopsy's done and I get the report."

The two cops then left with the body and the others returned to the base. The first thing Lin did, was head over to the monitors and play back the footage from classroom 307. The circumstances, he discovered, were exactly the same as when Gillian's body had been found. The room was normal, then a mist began to form and once it cleared, Mina became visible, simply hanging there.

What was going on though? Harrison already had Ruki trapped with him and the only thing he needed to do to make that fact permanent, was kill Kaito.

When an abrupt terrified yell sounded from down the hall, Naru and Kaito were the first ones to their feet. Kaito knew that voice! He would recognize it anywhere…even if he hadn't heard it in years. The voice belonged to his brother…his little brother…

"…Shin?"

They all piled out of the room and into the hallway. There, they saw a young boy of around ten years old. He looked as if he were in immense pain, as if he were being tortured. But when the others began to move towards the small boy, Kaito called them back.

"Don't go to him," he said.

Mai looked at him in shock. "Why not! He needs help!"

"No he doesn't," said Kaito as the boy gave another scream of pain.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" questioned Ayako. "You can't seriously think-!"

"He's fine," interrupted Kaito shortly, turning his back to the child.

"…What do you mean?" asked Naru, who didn't understand Kaito's odd behaviour.

Now everyone looked at him and they were all surprised when he flinched at the sound of another loud scream. His fists were clenched tightly and he seemed to be repressing the urge to run.

"That isn't Shin," he said. "That boy isn't real. That's probably the demon."

He reentered the base and they heard a loud bang from within. Though they weren't exactly sure what was going on, the rest of them also returned to the base...reluctantly. There was one last loud yell and when John closed the door, all was silent.

**And that's it…y'know, I was actually gonna end the chapter after Kaito said '…Shin?' but then I decided not to. All will be explained in the next chapter if you're confused. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo…I owe you guys some major apologies for not updating in so long. Writer's block and insomnia don't mix very well and since I couldn't update _Revenge_, I couldn't get started on this. I know I got that up like, three weeks ago, but then I couldn't figure out what to do in this fic…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.**

Everyone looked at Kaito. There was obviously a young boy standing out in the hallway in serious pain. He was still screaming like he was being tortured, and yet…Kaito refused to move. He had claimed that the boy wasn't his little brother, but the demon that was messing around in the school. How did he know though? How did Kaito know that the boy was a demon and not his brother?

"Kaito." Naru's voice was low and dangerous. He was demanding an explanation.

The grey eyed teen stood there in silence, fists against the wall he had punched moments before. He wasn't facing them, but was aware that they were all staring at him. Heaving a great sigh, he pushed himself off the wall and sank down on a chair. The others sat down too, waiting. And finally, Kaito spoke.

"That boy outside…that isn't Shin," said Kaito in a pained tone. "I _know_ that it isn't him."

"Exactly _how_ do you know that?" questioned Naru.

Kaito closed his eyes, his black bangs falling over them. "Because Shin's dead."

Mai gasped from her place next to her boss. "Wha-?"

"Shin died when I was eleven," explained Kaito rather tonelessly. "He had just turned seven…"

"I'm so sorry," said Mai sincerely.

Kaito said nothing, just gave a curt nod, silently telling her that he had both acknowledged and appreciated her words.

"Demons can mimic humans," said John after a moment of consideration. "If Shin-kun had already passed away, it's quite impossible for him to be here now. This demon must be mimicking him to cause pain to Kaito-san. Especially if they were close."

Kaito nodded at this, signaling that this fact was true.

"So he's trying to cause you pain to soften you up then?" wondered Bou-san.

"Most likely, yes."

Naru brought his fingers up to his chin and began to stroke as he thought. "There isn't really a way to fight that yet," he said. "There will be later, once we can put our plan into motion, but not now…"

"So we have to listen to the demon kid screaming bloody murder all day?" questioned Ayako.

The priest shook his head. "I doubt that," he said. "If Kaito-san doesn't react, the demon will eventually stop. It'll realize that it isn't doing anything."

"I see…" mumbled Naru. He looked at Kaito, appraising him for a moment. "It'll be gone soon."

"How do you know that?" asked Yasuhara.

Naru nodded towards Kaito, who still had his eyes closed, but was breathing deeply. He was trying to regain control over his emotions. He knew how to do it easily. It wasn't something new to him, after all. And sure enough, a minute later, the screaming stopped. Kaito opened his eyes a moment after. There didn't seem to be any emotion in those grey pools, but he looked calm, which was really all that mattered at this moment.

"Good," said Naru with another nod. "You have exceptional control over yourself."

Kaito didn't respond to this, but they all understood. Lin turned back to the monitors and tapped at some keys on the keyboard. He then focused on the monitor that showed the feed from the camera placed in the hallway right outside the base where they had seen Demon Shin standing earlier. He wanted to see how long it had stood there for.

"Naru, there's something you should see here," said Lin a few minutes later.

The teen got up and approached his Chinese assistant, looking over at the indicated monitor. Naru watched as they all returned to the base after coming back from finding Mina's body. As soon as the door shut behind them, Demon Shin appeared. He simply stood there for a few minutes, staring at the base's door and eventually began screaming.

Naru watched as they emerged from the room and reentered a moment later. Demon Shin continued screaming, but what caught Naru's attention, was that even though the screaming was insanely loud, nobody else seemed to hear it. And it wasn't as if the hallway was empty or anything. The main office was just down the hall, after all.

Giving Lin's shoulder a squeeze, Naru moved back to his seat. There was a momentary silence. "Mai, come with me. I want some tea."

"Oh, hai!" Mai got up and followed her boss out the door and down the hall to the staff room. They had been given permission to use the room when they had begun this case. As she prepared the tea, Mai looked at Naru. "I really don't like what's been happening, Naru," she said.

Naru took in the girl's appearance. She was leaning back against the counter, brown eyes lowered to the floor. She was worried, he could tell. Very worried. He stepped closer so that he was standing in front of her. "Mai…" He cupped her chin, getting her to look up at him. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her soft cinnamon flavoured ones.

Mai responded almost immediately, pressed herself against him and hummed in approval. Physically feeling the girl's worry ebb away, Naru deepened the kiss, coaxing her to open her mouth and get her tongue to play with his.

"Ahem…"

Naru and Mai broke apart and looked over at the doorway. There was a teacher standing there, staring at them, looking rather pink in the face. Mai blushed slightly and Naru simply scowled, but the girl finished making the tea and while purposely ignoring the teacher, they returned to the base.

Everyone sat there in silence. No one knew what to do. There wasn't anything they _could_ do. Not really. But there was one thing on Naru's mind. Who exactly was Harrison? Yes, he was a student in the school, but _why_ was he so obsessed with Ruki? What he was doing right now seemed to be way too extreme for a simple crush. It was even too extreme to be _obsessive_ love.

"Yasuhara-san."

The bespectacled boy looked up from his cell phone, from which he was sending his mother a message. "Yes, boss?"

"I want to know all you can find on Harrison Kingston," directed Naru. "I _know_ he's a student…his actions however, are…worrisome. I am…afraid that he may do something far more…drastic."

"What do you mean, Naru?" asked Ayako in confusion.

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "You think he's gonna kill Ruki and then himself, leaving that demon to do as it pleases, right?" Though he wasn't one hundred percent sure, he was quite sure he was right.

Mai gasped, her eyes widening in shocked surprise. "He'd really go that far…?"

Naru nodded curtly. "Yes, he probably would. No, I _know_ he will. If he can't get to Kaito by the end of tomorrow, he's going to go to that length."

"But according to Gene, we can start looking for Ruki after six tomorrow evening." Mai frowned. "That only gives us a few hours' time to look for her."

"I know," said Naru. "Yasuhara-san."

"Right. On it." He got to his feet and departed the room, giving an understanding wave when he was told not to return to the school, but to the townhouses.

The rest of the ream sat there, unsure of what to do. They weren't sure how long it would take Yasuhara to gather enough of the correct information, but they knew he'd do fine. He was a great researcher after all. Not as good as Naru or anything, but better than most people.

"Kaito-kun, wanna head outside for a little bit?" said Bou-san suddenly.

Everyone looked at the monk in confusion, but Kaito nodded and followed the man out the door, both of them slipping on their coats as they did so. Bou-san had been watching the boy and had noticed his increasing paleness, deciding it was time for the teen to get some fresh air. Bou-san knew that Kaito was very worried, of not completely scared for Ruki.

"You alright?" asked the monk.

Kaito nodded and they sat down on the bench that was across the street from the school. He sighed deeply and tilted his head back, looking up at the grey sky. He wondered if it was going to snow. He knew Ruki wasn't going to like that, because it would later make the sidewalks all icy and the girl despised having to walk to school and back, slipping and sliding on that ice.

Kaito and Bou-san sat there in silence, side by side, both of them gazing up at the sky.

As the day began to thin, the group headed back to the townhouses for the night. Naru had been planning for them to remain in the school for the night at first, but after some careful deliberation, decided that doing so would be incredibly dangerous. Ayako, Bou-san, John and Yasuhara had already headed in with Mark. And when Lin had closed the door to his room, Kaito turned to look at Mai.

"You can sleep with him in my room tonight," he said, obviously talking about Naru. "This is the only time I have to be alone…" Mai opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off immediately. "Just let me know if I gotta change the bed sheets tomorrow," he added with a smirk, grey eyes looking a bit brighter. "Good night…" he said mockingly. And he retreated into Ruki's room.

Mai stood there in shock, blushing furiously, while Naru stared at Ruki's closed door. Then, with a smirk of his own, he pulled Mai into Kaito's empty room, shut the door and pinned Mai up against it, his lips crashing onto hers less than a second later.

"Shall we make use of Kaito's offer…?" he whispered suggestively against Mai's lips.

**Wow…I feel kinda evil for leaving it like this. Heh, heh, sorry. Anyway, once I get the next chapter for _Revenge_ up, I'll start working on this one. Thanks for keeping up with me. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo, okay, it's been bloody forever and all, but again, writer's block, insomnia, school, stress, illnesses, financial trouble, a fucked up jackass for a father, and god knows what else… Well, I dunno…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, just those of my own creation…**

Mai found herself pressed between the hard, cold door and the warm, rather hard chest of her boss. Naru's lips, tongue and teeth were busy ravishing her neck and she could do nothing more than moan and grip his hair.

"Naru…!" Mai couldn't believe the feelings that were running through her. She had never felt such…such need before. She tugged at Naru's hair, desperate to feel his lips on hers. His mouth crashed onto her own in a kiss so heated, that she whimpered.

Naru seemed to love this, for he intensified the kiss, their tongues clashing. His hands slid her shirt off and they broke the kiss for a moment to pull it off. And then, even when Naru continued to kiss her, he reached behind Mai, unhooked the simple pink bra and tugged it off.

Before Mai even had time to be embarrassed, she was flat on her back on the bed, with Naru hovering over her. His hand roamed over one of those hardened buds, before he began to knead the mound.

Naru stopped suddenly though. He straightened up and began tearing at his shirt. Once it was off, he grabbed Mai's hands and brought them to his chest. "Touch me," he pleaded in hoarse voice. He couldn't take it anymore. Screw control! He needed her. Naru needed Mai.

Mai did as told. She touched him. She ran her small hands over, around Naru's chest, stroking teasingly, rather enjoying the fact that she had made Naru lose control.

He was kissing her again, hot, hard, and one of his hands slid down her body, and before Mai knew it, she was naked. She blushed, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh! Naru!"

Naru's finger slid down her damp core, just barely brushing the sensitive bud. He easily slid a finger inside her, quickly followed by a second, which made her wince. Mai was hot and tight, and was writhing under him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

As a teenage girl who hadn't had a boyfriend, but a huge crush, Mai had experimented with touching herself before, but it had never _ever _felt _this_ good! She could feel Naru's fingers inside her, moving rapidly, but as her eyes were shut tight, she had no idea that Naru was watching her, very much enjoying the expression on her face.

"Naru, faster!" Mai wasn't even aware that she had said it, but Naru complied. "Ah! Oh!" The tips of his fingers began to hit something deep inside her that caused stars to erupt in front of her eyes. She clenched the sheets around her, and her back arched. "A-ah…!"

Filled with pride, Naru watched, with interest, as Mai climaxed. He slowed the movement of his fingers, but did not stop pumping. He let Mai ride it out, watching her lips part in a loud moan. Finally, he stopped and pulled his fingers out, and while Mai attempted to catch her breath, licked them clean. _Gods, she tasted fantastic!_

"Naru…" She said his name in a soft, breathy voice, and shifted slightly to brush the rather large bulge in his pants. He had made her feel so good, and now it was time to return the favour.

With agility she didn't know she had, Mai tackled Naru and reversed their positions. Straddling him, Mai brushed her fingers over the bulge again, smiling when she heard the sharp intake of breath. She undid his pants and had just begun pulling them off, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Freezing, Naru eased Mai off him, and quickly pulled the covers over them, making sure they were properly concealed. "Yes?" he voiced impatiently.

The door opened and they saw Kaito standing at the entrance. He had his back to them, which clearly said he knew they weren't decent.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said. "Seriously sorry, since the two of you sounded _pretty_ busy."

"Is something wrong?" questioned Naru, still not liking the fact they'd been interrupted.

Mai simply buried her face in her hands, mortified that they'd been overheard. But she forgot her embarrassment and Naru, his annoyance, at Kaito's next words.

"There's been another death."

"…What!?" Both Naru and Mai sat bolt upright, Mai remembering to pull the sheets up to cover her bare chest a moment after. "When did this happen? Who is it?"

"Dispatch informed Mark five minutes ago," replied Kaito. "He's gone on ahead. We're supposed to meet him there. There's no ID on the vic yet."

"Right," said Naru, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

When the door closed, both teens heaved a sigh, arousal forgotten. Neither spoke, but they both got up and began to get dressed, wondering which of Ruki's acquaintances was dead _this_ time.

When they made it down to the living room, they saw that the entire team was there, looking sleepy, but determined at the same time. Amongst them, was Kaito, who then led them out and to the school…

"The Captain's up in 302," said Jake, who was waiting at the school's entrance. "But he says he doesn't need all of you up there." His eyes landed on Mai.

"Alright. Thanks, Detective," said Kaito before Mai had a chance to interrupt.

They headed into the main hall, stopped, and looked at Naru.

"Yasuhara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Mai, I need you three to stay in the base," said Naru. "Lin, Bou-san, John, I want you three with me." He knew he didn't need to say anything about Kaito, considering he was the one who needed to show them where to go. That, and he would likely be able to help them with the connection between the victim and Ruki.

Kaito looked from Yasuhara, to Ayako, to Mai. "Shouldn't they have some sort of protection?"

"He is correct," said Lin, before anyone could protest.

"This could be a trap," agreed John. "Demons are very cunning."

"…Very well." Naru led them all to the base, had the three who were staying behind sit down, then turned and looked at John. As a priest, John was the one who knew most about demons.

The young blond man had earlier realized that this could occur, and had come prepared with all necessary equipment. He took his case, placed it on the table, and opened it. From inside, he pulled out two rosaries, (he was already wearing his own) and handed one each to Mai and Yasuhara. He then took his second copy of the bible, flipped over to a certain page, and handed this to Yasuhara.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Naru, but Bou-san, who had figured out what John was doing, and he built a plan around it. He began to set up his kekkai.

"Now," began John. "As this demon is currently after Kaito-san, it is unlikely that it will come here. However, there is still a possibility that it will attempt to hurt one of you, to get to him."

"None of us, other than John, has the power to make this thing go away," said Bou-san, sounding quite serious. "But if we combine them, it may do so, even temporarily."

"What do we do?" asked Mai nervously.

"You, Mai, will need to begin chanting the Alcala and the Nine Words."

"But do not let go of the rosary. Matsuzaki-san, if it comes to it, will you be able to use your ability?"

Ayako glanced out the darkened window. "There _are_ lots of trees here," she said. "So, yeah."

"Good. Yasuhara-san, you will need to begin reading from the bible in a strong, clear voice. I realize you may not understand the most of it, but it is the most important part to this." He placed a small bottle in Ayako's hand. "This Holy Water will also help. But do not use it unless absolutely needed."

"I also put my kekkai up," said Bou-san. "So even if it won't exactly _block_ out the demon, it _will_ make it harder for it to find you."

"And if it does come in here, you three must act _immediately_."

"Wait, Bou-san, doesn't your kekkai disperse once you leave the room?" questioned Naru.

"I am leaving one of my Shikigami here," said Lin. "Takigawa-san's kekkai is attached _to_ that Shiki."

"So the kekkai won't disperse unless that Shiki leaves the room?"

"Exactly."

"Or unless I get rid of it myself."

"This is all we can do to prepare at the moment," said John. "We must simply hope that the demonic entity decides to leave you three alone for the time being."

"And the three of us will ensure the safety of _these_ two," said the monk, giving light punches to both Naru and Kaito.

It was funny. It felt as if they were preparing for some final battle, like in a video game or something. But they weren't. Not yet. The final battle was yet to come. And _this_? This was just the beginning.

They weren't going to let their guard down. _Couldn't_ let their guard down. Amanda. Rebecca. Areen. Gillian. Mina. Riku. Those six were dead because of this, and a seventh life had just been claimed, though they didn't know who that was at the moment.

Yasuhara had been attacked, had nearly died. Kaito's life was in grave danger. And Ruki? She was basically being held hostage by, in all terms, a homicidal maniac, who had control over a _demon_.

But right now? Now, they needed to go up to 302 and see who else had been killed…and hope the demon would simply let them be.

Heh, if only it could really be that easy…

**And that's it for this chapter. I decided to give you all a taste of what'll be coming with Naru and Mai. I have absolutely no idea when the next one will be up. Thank you to all faves, alerts, reviews, follows, and readers. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo…okay, I was gonna put this up yesterday, but I kinda forgot. I'd been sick for the past week, and had only slept a total of ten hours in seven days, so…yeah, I'm dead right now. Nothing major happens in this chapter, just trying to emphasize that the demon is messed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…**

Naru, Lin, Bou-san, and John followed Kaito up to the third floor, and over to classroom number 302. As his partner had stated downstairs, Mark was already there, looking up. The victim was hung up the same way as the others had been, and they could see the inverted crucifix on the vic's forehead, meaning the inverted pentagram was likely on their chest, though they couldn't see it at the moment.

But there was something different this time. The victim was male.

Up until now, not counting Riku, who was Ruki's twin brother, all the victims had been female, girls Ruki had known from her previous school and had been either friends or enemies with. But then, who was this boy? He looked to be about the same age as all the other vic's, which meant the same age as Ruki. Who was he to her?

"Ah, you're here," said Mark, turning to look at them. He beckoned them over and allowed them to help him take the body down.

Everyone then looked at Kaito expectantly, waiting for him to tell them who the victim was. The grey eyed teen looked at the dead teen's face, thinking, remembering.

"James," he said suddenly. "James Serbanescu."

"You're sure?" asked Mark, wanting to be a hundred percent sure.

"Positive," Kaito replied with a nod. "I met him once. Briefly. We didn't get along."

"Who was he to Ruki-san? A friend? An enemy?" questioned Naru.

Kaito hesitated. "For the most part, he was just a classmate, but…"

"What? What is it?"

"He was her first crush."

"…Oh." No one was quite sure how to react to that.

"She's over him now," said Kaito, "but it took her some time. He…really hurt her, back in eighth grade…"

"What did he do?" asked Bou-san.

"Say," Kaito corrected. "It was something he said, not did."

"What was it that he said?" wondered John.

Here, Kaito scowled, a dark look crossing his face. "He called her a 'cock sucking whore'."

There was a moment of silence as they all attempted to process Kaito's disturbing words.

"And they were, what?- fourteen?" questioned Bou-san incredulously, now scowling as well.

Kaito nodded. "That's how Ruki left the school that year. With everyone thinking she was a whore. A fourteen year old whore."

"And that's why you didn't get along when you met him," stated Naru, receiving another nod in response.

"James' death is meant to make you happy, Kaito-san," said John suddenly.

"…What?" Kaito seemed rather surprised at this sudden statement. "How am I supposed to be happy at the fact that another one of Ruki's acquaintances is dead?"

John gave his head a little shake, and ran his hand through his hair, a sign that clearly showed that he was agitated, something that was quite rare for the priest. "I don't quite understand it either," he said finally. "It's…odd. It's as if…this demon knows that you will not succumb to it without a fight, and by ending the life of James, of someone you were ah…displeased with, you won't try as hard. What I mean by that, is this demonic entity killed James, in order to coax you over to his side."

The look of surprise remained on Kaito's face. "But that's-!"

"I know," said John with a nod. "So in some ways, we were right. This _is_ a trap. A trap for you. A trap you are too smart, and too strong to fall for."

"But John, won't all this this just make the demon angry?" asked the monk. "I mean, I'd be pretty frustrated if none of _my _traps seemed to be working."

The blond young man nodded. "Correct, Takigawa-san. The demon will, no doubt, be angry with us, which in turn, will make it _even more dangerous_."

There were a couple of groans at this. Wasn't the stupid demon already dangerous enough? How much more dangerous could it possibly get?

"So if the demon knows I won't be stupid enough to fall for its tricks and sacrifice myself, will it leave me alone?" asked Kaito curiously.

"I don't believe it will," replied John. "Harrison has promised your life and it will not leave you unless it gets that life, or is sent away."

"Well fuck this is confusing…" said Mark suddenly.

Everyone looked over at him in surprise, all having forgotten that he was even in the room with them.

Mark tiredly ran his hands over his face. "Look, I don't really know what's going on, and I know I'm the one that called you all here… This…thing, whatever the hell it is, whatever the hell you're after, it's killed more than half a dozen kids. And I have a feeling that it's going to kill more if it isn't stopped soon." He looked at them, his eyes conveying the cop he was. "Can you stop it? Can you get rid of it?"

"We will," said Naru firmly, not bothering to say anything else.

"We have a plan," assured Bou-san. "A good plan."

"If everything goes well, this should all be over by this time tomorrow," said John.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Mark hesitantly.

"It has to," snapped Kaito. "Cause if it doesn't…if it doesn't, Ruki's dead."

There was a silence at Kaito's words. Lin's head snapped up suddenly, and he looked around in alarm.

"We must go back to the base immediately…!"

**Dun dun duuuuuun…! That's it for now. We're nearly finished guys. There should only be a few chapters left. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo. Okay, so…after reading the last chapter again, I had absolutely no idea what to write in this one. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…**

Lin didn't even wait for the others to respond before he turned and ran out the room. The rest stared after him for a moment, then followed. All of them were wondering what was going on. Considering the Chinese man had been the first to react, it had to have been the Shiki he'd left in the base that was calling him.

Naru, Lin, Bou-san, John and Kaito entered the base one after another and immediately noticed that something was wrong. Yasuhara, Mai and Ayako were all pale and sweaty, and Mai was bleeding. As his hands were shaking, the bespectacled teen had dropped the bible on the table in front of him. There were droplets of water on the floor, clearly showing that the Holy Water had been used.

"What the hell happened?" questioned Naru, immediately going over to the injured Mai.

As Yasu and Mai still seemed too shaken up to speak, Ayako was the one who answered. "That…thing, the demon…it _threw_ Mai across the room…!"

"What?" Lin, Bou-san, John, Naru and Kaito all spoke together in sharp voices.

The miko repeated. "It picked her up as if she weighed nothing and _threw_ her across the fucking room!" The sentence ended on a high note, making her sound almost hysterical.

Realizing Ayako wasn't really herself at the moment, Lin approached Mai, ready to examine her himself. While he wiped at the blood and made sure she was alright, Naru bitched at the other two, but the Chinese man knew that his young boss/ward was very worried with what had just happened. "You have a slight concussion," he finally said. "You will be fine. Just lie down for a little while."

"Thank you, Lin-san," said Mai. Heeding his advice, she laid down on the couch Ayako had just vacated for her. She _did_ feel a little dizzy, but was glad when Naru sat down next to her and brought her head on to his lap.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened. Here?" questioned Naru, definitely sounding angrier than usual. But the hands stroking Mai's hair were gentle. He knew it wasn't really their fault, but…dammit!

"We were waiting," said Mai in a surprisingly soft voice. She knew Naru was very upset and that he needed to calm down before he accidentally used his powers or something. "Even though you guys said it probably wouldn't come to us, we waited, ready."

"It just came out of nowhere," said Ayako, sounding a lot calmer now that she knew Mai was alright. "Everything just happened so fast."

"It got really cold," said Mai shivering slightly as she remembered, "and at first we thought maybe one of the windows was open, because it was the whole room that went cold, not just one spot."

"What then?" asked John, wanting to know the details even more than Naru.

"It was just…there," replied the miko. "It looked like a shadow. Just this solid black mass, but it was all…distorted. I don't know if the cameras caught it or not. We weren't focused on the monitors."

"We knew what it was right away," said Mai, "even though we couldn't possibly know. We just…did. And we started shouting at the same time, doing the stuff you told us to do if it appeared."

"It just seemed like the more we fought against it, the angrier it got. The more Yasuhara-kun read out of the bible, the more furious it got. And that was when it went for Mai. We just saw the shadow almost…glide towards her, and the next thing we see, is her flying across the room."

"That was so scary," whispered Mai, burying her face in Naru's torso. It really had been one of the most frightening things she'd ever been though. And she'd been through some scary shit.

So focused on Mai, nobody saw it. Nobody except Kaito. He caught the odd movement and for a moment, was puzzled. Why was Yasuhara _smiling_? Sure Mai clinging to Naru for comfort was sweet, but these circumstances didn't call for smiling. That smile…there was something strange about it. Yasuhara didn't smile like that. Yasuhara's smile wasn't so…eerie, so…terrifying. His didn't make him look as if he were about to kill.

Kaito got an odd feeling, not unlike the one he got around Ruki sometimes, where he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. But this felt more sickening, more…shocking. He quickly realized what had happened. When the demon had first appeared in the room, it had calculated the strength of Ayako, Mai and Yasuhara. It had to have realized that the former was the strongest and the latter, the weakest.

As a distraction, it attacked Mai, throwing her across the room and having her head slam into the opposite wall. Then when the other two lost focus in what they were doing to look at Mai, the demon entered the body of an unsuspecting Yasuhara.

The grey eyed teen then caught something else. For a moment, not more than a second, Yasuhara's face changed. It sort of…twisted up and took on a very inhuman look. Kaito know how bad this both was and could be. A quick glance at the others said that none of them had noticed anything odd. Not yet. "Why don't I go make some tea?" he offered suddenly. He _had_ to tell someone.

"Sure," Naru nodded, and when Mai began to protest, added, "Lin said you shouldn't get up, so stay like this." He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. "Bou-san, go with Kaito." He _was_ still the one in the most danger, after all.

"Sure thing." Getting to his feet, the monk followed Kaito out the room, down the hall, and into the staff room. "I can't believe what just happened," he said. "Thank god Mai's alright though. I don't know what we were thinking, leaving the three of them in there alone. I just-"

"Yasuhara's been possessed by the demon."

Bou-san froze, then blinked a couple of times, seemingly unsure of what to say. "W-what…?" And when Kaito repeated what he said, "But…how? When…?"

The teen then voiced his earlier thoughts and what he'd seen. Bou-san listened silently, but Kaito could tell he was no less than shocked. He wasn't surprised by the monk's reaction at all. It was shocking news.

They needed to warn the others somehow. Was John even capable of doing exorcisms like this? With demons? Was the demon going to have Yasuhara kill Kaito? Should they draw attention to the fact that Yasuhara was possessed or just let things play out?

_Ruki…what do we do…?_ Kaito had just barely finished his thought when he suddenly found himself falling unconscious.

"Kaito!"

**Woooo! Poor Yasu! Haha…uh… Thanks to all readers so far... So, looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo, okay, I know it's been a while, but I hadn't been able to do anything for Revenge, and I always finish that one up before working on this one. It only took me a couple of hours to write this chapter though, but it's lacking that NxM action. It's mainly Kaito and Bou-san and whatever. Might be a bit boring to you if you don't like the whole oc's that I've added. Anyway, thanks to all readers so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. I do, however, own Kaito and Ruki, and whoever else I've tossed in.**

_Kaito winced. He felt as if he had fallen from a great height. He opened his eyes, then blinked in surprise. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing, which naturally made him wonder whether his eyes were even open at all._

_It took the teen a moment to realize that he couldn't feel anything. Not the floor, not even the slightest of breezes. He felt like he was floating. Experimentally, he placed his hands on either side of himself in an attempt to brace himself when he tried to sit up. He couldn't of course, just sit up without doing that. What was he?- The Undertaker?_

_The ground was solid and Kaito was able to make it to his feet. He looked around curiously, trying to gather his wits, figure out where he was. Last he remembered, he had been in the staff room at his school, making tea with Takigawa-san for company. "Where am I?" Kaito didn't realize he had spoken out loud, until a voice answered him._

"_You're in the Astral Plane. Y'know, the Spiritual Realm."_

_Kaito spun around and saw someone approaching him. "Ruki…" He ran up to meet the girl, attempted to touch her, and had her stop him by simply raising a hand. He did just that, he stopped, but confusion and hurt momentarily passed over his face._

_Ruki seemed to have seen this though, for she let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh. "Not like this," she said quietly. "Not here. Not in the place of the dead." _

'Place of the dead'. _It gave Kaito a bit of a jolt to hear that. "You're not-"_

_The girl shook her head, hair falling onto her face. "No, but still…" She absently brushed the hair away. "I was actually trying to bring Mai here," she said with a frown, "but it isn't working. I brought her here earlier, so I'm not sure what's wrong."_

_Now Kaito frowned. _Could the demon have something to do with this? _"Ruki, listen-" and he quickly explained about what had happened and what he had seen._

_Ruki looked quite shocked at this, but before she could voice her concerns, the couple was joined by Eugene Davis, who looked rather worried himself. "I still can't get through to Mai," he stated immediately, "or even Noll."_

_Kaito, who didn't yet know about Naru having a twin, looked rather confused. Naru may have opened up to him a little, but not enough for that. But he didn't get to say anything, because Gene continued._

"_I don't understand what's going on. The demon shouldn't have control over something like this." He paused at the sound of a yell from somewhere out of sight._

"_Riku's warning," muttered Ruki. "I have to go." She turned to leave, stopped when Kaito grabbed hold of her hand. She turned to him, smiled gently. "You'll see me soon, Kaito. I promise."_

_The grey eyed teen could say no more than her name, before she vanished into nothingness, leaving him alone with Gene._

"_She'll be fine," said Gene with a reassuring smile. "Now listen, Kaito-kun, about this demon… I know you've told Bou-san about it possessing Yasuhara, but you have to make sure that they _all_ don't find out. Tell John, and Lin too, but no one else. With the former being a priest, he can help get rid of the demon, while the latter can use his Shikigami to protect Mai, Matsuzaki-san, and Noll."_

_Though still rather confused, Kaito nodded once. The only problem was, how was he going to tell John and Lin-san without arousing suspicion from the other three _and_ the demon? He couldn't really say anything more, because he felt a sudden tug of consciousness. When he next opened his eyes, he was back in the 'real world'._

Kaito sat up abruptly, almost knocking heads with the monk who was bent over him. He immediately recounted what had happened, and Bou-san listened quietly, though his face betrayed surprise. He answered the teen's confused question, then sat back on his heels to think.

"We can't just go up to John and Lin-san," he said slowly. "Especially not at the same time." He paused, glanced at his watch with a frown. They had just over twelve hours until six in the evening. "We were supposed to begin searching for Ruki-chan in a few hours, but the demon… The demon may have possessed Yasuhara in an attempt to stop us if we didn't notice it by then."

Now Kaito frowned as well. "If this demon isn't dealt with by six this evening, then our chances of finding Ruki…they go down to almost nothing."

Bou-san looked over at him and saw, for the first time, fear in those usually expressionless grey eyes. Understanding what he was thinking, he clapped a hand to the boy's shoulder. "We've been through a lot of shit together at SPR, Kaito, and we've been able to deal with it all. It doesn't matter how insane and impossible a case is."

"You've never failed…?"

"Nope," replied Bou-san rather proudly. "I mean, sure, there were times when things looked pretty bad, but we've always been able to pull through…as corny as it sounds." He gave Kaito's shoulder a squeeze. "Trust me."

Slowly, Kaito nodded. "Yeah… Yeah. I know acting this way isn't gonna help her. I know that. But I can't risk losing her." He looked down at his hands. "I've lost enough precious things in this short life…"

Though he felt for the boy, Bou-san decided not to comment on that. He knew Kaito would pull through. If not for himself, he would at least do it for the girl he very obviously loved. It made the monk think of Naru and Mai. The two were very similar in that manner.

Getting to his feet, Bou-san helped Kaito to his. Then, completing the tea, they headed back over to their base, pondering on how they could tell John and Lin about what was going on. How they could tell the others about Kaito's dream without revealing too much. How they were going to get through this, when a demon had taken over the body of one of their own, and was attempting to take over his soul now too…?

**And yeah, that's all I got. Writer's block's a bitch, so this was all I managed to force out. You might be wondering why Mai couldn't be summoned to the Astral Plane as she normally would, right? Well, you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter for that, since I haven't quite figured it out myself. Dunno when that'll happen though. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yo. Sorry about the wait. There isn't much going on in this chapter. I'm just trying to build up to the climax, so just bear with me. Thankz to all readers so far...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...**

By the time Bou-san and Kaito returned to the base, they had a plan. This plan however, only covered informing Lin and John about what was going on. Nothing more, nothing less. The monk and teen decided not to tell everyone about Kaito's dream. Not yet, in any case.

It was ten minutes after they returned to the base, that there was a knock on the door. Being closest, Kaito opened it. Standing there was a teacher, the same teacher that had walked in on Naru and Mai while they had been in the middle of a snog session.

"Oh, there you are, Kaito. I've been looking for you. I can't seem to open your presentation. The PowerPoint one, remember? I need to mark it for the interim reports."

Kaito nodded. "Right, yeah. That damn thing was giving me some trouble earlier too. I figured out a way to open the file without destroying the data."

"Did you really?" wondered the computers teacher, evidently interested. "Well, come on then."

"Someone go with him," ordered Naru absently.

When Bou-san leaned back in his seat, John decided to go. He didn't realize that this was exactly what the monk had wanted. With everyone focused on the scene by the door, no one other than Bou-san noticed the pleased expression that crossed over 'Yasuhara's' face. No doubt the demon would be pleased with the priest leaving. But it wasn't as if he could do anything just yet anyway...

The teacher led Kaito and John down the long hallway, around a corner, through a set of doors, and outside. The priest was very puzzled by this. The teacher was then thanked, and he half ran back inside. It was a rather chilly out this morning.

"Kaito-san..." began John slowly.

"Sorry about that," said Kaito in response, "but there's something you really need to know, and the others can't find out about this."

John frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Kaito revealed everything then, and to say that John was shocked would be an understatement. He listened carefully, but asked many questions.

"This is very unnerving," said John once Kaito had finished. "We didn't even realize that something had happened to Yasuhara-san. He's been acting very much like himself..."

"That demon's good," agreed Kaito, "but it possessed Yasuhara-san for a reason."

John nodded. "It wishes to stop us. To prevent us from getting to Ruki-chan." He paused for a moment, clearly in thought. "Have you thought of a way to inform Lin-san of all this?"

"Yes, so it would be great if you could just play along."

When John agreed, the two returned to the base, the priest promising not to say anything. Kaito focused his attention on the onmyouji.

"Lin-san? I'm sorry to bother you, but the computers in Lab One are beginning to act up again. We were wondering if you'd mind taking a look at them? I know you're good with that sort of stuff..."

The Chinese man exchanged a glance with his ward. "...Very well."

Lin, just like John, was led outside the school, where the entire situation was then explained. Unlike the priest however, he listened to Kaito in silence, not even a sliver of emotion passing over his impassive face. When the teen was done explaining, he, Lin, slowly looked up at the sky, silently contemplating Kaito's words.

"It seems I was right to worry," he said finally.

Kaito blinked. "...Sorry?"

There was another moment of silence before the man decided to elaborate. "Yasuhara-san _has_ been behaving like himself...for the most part."

Kaito seemed surprised to hear this. As far as he knew, Yasuhara had been behaving perfectly normally. No one else seemed to have noticed anything amiss. "For the most part?" repeated the grey eyed teen.

Lin nodded once. "He has not been behaving in a shy manner around Mai-san for one," he said. He looked at Kaito. "In the beginning, he was very taken with her, something other than she realized. And though he no longer feels that way, there are still...hints."

"...You said 'for one'. You've noticed more?"

"I have, yes. He has not been fiddling with his glasses, and act he does unconsciously but without falter. He also has the...bizarre habit of flirting with Takigawa-san and Noll. He does this on purpose to fool with them, but has not done so for the past little while. I found it all to be strange."

Now it was Kaito's turn to look up at the sky in contemplation. "What are we supposed to do?" he wondered aloud. He was very worried for Ruki after all, and knew that all this was simply hindering their chances of finding her on time.

"Unless that demon leaves Yasuhara-san's body on its own, John will have to perform an exorcism. This isn't healthy for that boy," said Lin. "The demon needs to go as soon as possible."

"Think of anything yet?" came a sudden voice. Bou-san had decided to check on how things were progressing, and was now approaching the two. "John's keeping an eye on things," he added when he noticed that Lin seemed ready to reprimand him for leaving the base.

"...What if I just give myself up?" said Kaito suddenly.

Bou-san and Lin looked over at him in alarm, but the teen was once again staring up at the sky. The sun was finally beginning to rise, casting off odd shadows.

"All of this can end if they take me, right? The demon will leave Yasuhara-san alone, Harrison will have fulfilled his debt... Ruki will be free..."

"Don't be crazy!" exclaimed Bou-san, shocked that Kaito was even thinking of this. "There's no guarantee that Harrison will let Ruki-chan go. He wants her. That's the main point. That's why all this is happening. We just have to keep that demon distracted while we think of a plan."

But what that plan was, they didn't know. All they _did_ know, was that they were running out of time. There were only ten hours left until they had to begin the search for Ruki. Just ten short hours...

**And that's it for now. See? Like I said, I'm just building up to the end. Dunno when the next chapter'll be up. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yo. Wow, so this took a while, didn't it? Sorry, I was dealing with some major writer's block. Thanks to all readers so far, and an extra thank you to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters, but I own the OCs.**

The SPR team and Kaito had been sitting in the Base for a few minutes, when 'Yasuhara' suddenly decided that he wanted to go for a walk. He claimed he needed some fresh air, and wanted to clear his head. John, Bou-san, Lin, and Kaito exchanged a glance but said nothing.

Neither Naru, nor Mai, nor Ayako noticed these odd glances, all too focused on 'Yasuhara'. Naru instructed for someone to go with him, but before anyone could say anything, the bespectacled teen waved it off saying that he would be perfectly fine since he would be leaving the building.

Surprisingly, Naru seemed to be alright with this, and 'Yasuhara' headed off alone. The four who were aware of what was going on were all wondering the same thing: _What was that demon doing?_ Still, none of them spoke, unsure of whether it was better to tell the other three what was happening or not.

Lin was fully aware that Naru wasn't going to be pleased with them withholding information, but boss or not, Lin was not about to let his ward see one of his friends-yes _friends_ possessed by a demon.

There was a silence before Mai suddenly asked Naru if he wanted some tea, claiming she needed a cup herself. Surprisingly, Naru didn't answer. Everyone in the room found this to be rather odd considering Naru _never_ declined a chance at tea.

Said black haired teen however, abruptly got to his feet and approached Lin. "Man, I forgot how tall you are, Lin," said Naru with a cheerful grin on his face.

The room stilled. Even Kaito knew Naru enough to know it was strange for him to grin like that. Especially considering how rare it was for him to even smile.

Lin's eyes widened. "...Gene?"

Naru-Gene?- smiled. "Long time no see, Lin. How're you doing?"

"Gene... Gene..." Surprising everyone even further, Lin dropped to his knees and embraced the teen tightly. He had been so close to the twins, both of them, but he had never been able to say goodbye to Gene. None of them had. "I was supposed to be with you that day and I was not. I'm sorry. So sorry."

But Eugene, returning the hug, simply smiled. "Please don't blame yourself, Lin. There's no reason for you to."

Lin slowly released the teen, a soft but sad smile playing across his face. "Why have you possessed Noll?" he asked instead, attempting to distract himself from his morbid thoughts.

Here Gene sobered. "I needed to speak to you all, but was unable to connect with Mai through the Astral Plane." He sighed. "Ruki-chan tried as well, but she couldn't get through either."

"Well that's...not normal," said Mai with a frown. As far as she remembered, this had never happened before.

"What was it that you needed to tell us?" asked Lin.

Eugene sighed. "Ruki-chan wished for me to pass along a message."

"A message?" repeated Ayako. "What is it?"

"She wants you lot to be very cautious," relayed Eugene. "Harrison is displeased that Kaito-kun didn't fall for any of his other tricks and is planning something, though she isn't sure what. As the weirdo mumbles in his sleep, she is hoping to learn more from him. And those are her words, not mine."

"Well that's not good," muttered Bou-san with a frown.

John ran agitated fingers through his hair. "I wonder what it is that he's planning..."

Gene simply shrugged. "I've no idea, I'm afraid. Because of the demon, it's been difficult for me to gather the information I usually get. Riku-kun's been helping, but it isn't easy for him since he hasn't been dead for long. Ruki-chan can't keep visiting the Astral Plane either."

"Why not?" inquired Mai curiously, still trying to get over the fact that she was talking to Eugene without being asleep and dreaming.

Gene answered promptly, looking a little troubled. "Whatever sanity Harrison had, he's now losing it. She no longer wishes to leave her body. Not even for a moment."

Ayako sighed, looking disgusted. "No doubt she's worried about what he might do to her."

Mai's eyes widened. "She's not hurt, is she?"

Eugene shook his head. "Not gravely, no. I'm afraid it's the mental and emotional scarring that will and are affecting her most." He paused to look at Kaito. "But I'm sure you can help her with that."

Kaito simply nodded. Having already done it once, he was quite positive he could do it a second time. He just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as it was before.

Gene looked around, clearly seeing something the rest of them couldn't, and sighed softly. "I have to go," he said abruptly. "I can't stay in Noll's body for much longer. Possession isn't very healthy, I'm afraid."

"What do you propose we do about the demon?" asked Lin suddenly.

Gene paused, pondering over these words. "An exorcism at the present moment would be a very bad idea. Mr Creepy will not be able to handle it. No, the demon must leave in a different manner. You must give me some time," he added imploringly. "Let me check things out from my end, and I'll let you know how that goes."

Everyone nodded in response, though Ayako and Mai looked very confused. They were the only ones in the room, not counting the possessed Naru that is, who didn't know that Yasuhara wasn't exactly himself right now. Bou-san seemed to be trying not to laugh at the nickname Gene had given Yasuhara though.

Eugene smiled at them all. "Goodbye for now..."

Naru's unconscious body suddenly fell forwards and Lin lunged to catch him before he hit the cold, hard floor. He carefully placed his ward on the couch, then stepped back.

"Do not discuss what just happened again," ordered the Chinese man. "The demon cannot know we have been able to communicate with Gene. From this moment on, Noll simply collapsed because he is tired."

Ayako and Mai exchanged a shrug before nodding in acceptance. The rest, who knew what Lin was doing and why, said nothing. Lin just didn't want the two females to tell Yasuhara about Gene possessing Naru because, as the rest of them knew, Yasuhara was possessed by the demon. Telling him what had just occurred would be equivalent to giving the enemy all their information, something they absolutely could _not_ afford to do right now...

**And that's the end of this one. There should be about ten chapters left in total. One each for the following nine hours before they must find Ruki, and an epilogue. Of course that may change later, but that is the current plan. Oh yeah, and I was also debating on rewriting the first few chapters of this fic. I'm not too fond of them at the moment, and I'm sure you'll all agree with me. Dunno when the next chapter'll be up. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
